Mi viaje al pasado
by Himeryu2
Summary: Orihime Inoue, una estudiante brillante con un futuro muy prometedor, se vera truncado por el deseo de los Dioses; los cuales la hacen retroceder varios siglos atrás, para cambiar la vida de un arrogante y frío emperador, Tendrá que aprender a vivir en esa extraña era, para lograr conocer su verdadero poder.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa, perdón la demora, hay muchas cosas para decir, primero, perdí la contraseña de mi cuenta anterior Himeryu, por lo que hice esta otra, y al querer subir los capítulos, noté muchos errores y decidí cambiarlo un poco. Voy a tratar de subir más seguido y explicar muchas cosas que quedaron pendiente. Tengo muchas historias que quiero subir pero primero tengo que poner en orden las dos que subí, actualizarlas y luego empezare con otra. Pero todo a su tiempo. Muchas gracias, besotes

Mi viaje al pasado

Dentro de una habitación, alumbrada por velas se podía apreciar pieles de animales, unas sillas de madera, el suelo de piedra cubierto por pieles, un gran ventanal cubierto por unas cortinas oscuras dejando más íntimo el lugar para que dos personas, las cuales se encontraban ahí, pudiesen hablar como debían.

-Habla ya mujer ¿qué dicen tus visiones de mi futura mujer?-pregunto ya molesto por tantas vueltas un joven de una altura intimidante, hombres anchos, un pelo de color llamativo, anaranjado, largo hasta los hombros, con algunos mechones cubriendo parte de los ojos, donde se podían apreciar un color chocolate, su vestimenta, en ese momento, solo consistía en un pantalón de seda color azul, su torso estaba al descubierto, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias.

-Su mujer mi señor no tiene la mente que las nuestras-aclaro una mujer pelinegra, de ojos turquesa altura promedio, delicada a simple vista, un cuerpo bien desarrollado, cubierto por telas de excelente calidad en una gama de colores entre azul marino y purpura-su mujer tiene mente propia, rebelde pero generosa, una joya extraña-menciono confundida por esa mujer.

-Perfecta-menciono el pelinaranjo con una sonrisa siniestra- ¿cuándo vendrá a mí? -pregunto ansioso.

-Muy pronto mi señor, la encontrara cerca de nuestra diosa de la fertilidad-menciono frunciendo el ceño-ella la traerá a usted, como recompensa por sus incontables victorias y su devoción a los dioses, ella le otorga una gran compañera mi señor-comunico mirándolo fijamente notando satisfacción en su vista-pero debo advertirle que como regalo de los dioses debe tener paciencia ella no será fácil de gobernar ni se inclinara ante usted y ante nadie-menciono logrando que su rey frunciera el ceño.

-Deberá hacerlo-menciono molesto.

-No lo ara porque ella es un regalo de nuestros dioses, elegida entre cientos de mujeres, ella no será igual y deberá respetarla y cuidarla-advirtió.

\- ¿De qué hablas hechicera? -pregunto molesto.

-Ella vendrá seguido de una guerra-diviso, logrando que él pelinaranjo la mirara sorprendido y confundido-la belleza de esta mujer despertara la codicia y la envidia de muchas mujeres y hombres, ya que ella traerá al mundo los descendientes de usted y al ser un regalo de los dioses ella contara con un poder extra, lo que hará a sus herederos invencibles-menciono.

-No me interesa cuantos reyes quieran a mi mujer no la obtendrán y si ellos insisten-menciono poniendo su rostro de forma siniestra-la muerte será lo único que encuentren-menciono sacando su lado más oscuro, dejando a la hechicera temblando-en cuanto a las mujeres ella no serán un problema-anuncio seguro.

-Mi señor solo tengo algo que decirle-sus ojos brillaron ante la ansiedad-ella se acerca muy deprisa, del mundo de donde viene, pronto encontrara la puerta al nuestro-menciono segura de sus palabras.

-No se diga más, hare que empiece el preparativo para su llegada y pondré hombres para custodiar la zona, si ella aparece tendrán ordenes de tráela ante mí-menciono dándose la vuelta para ir a dar las ordenes, pero la voz de la hechicera lo detuvo.

-Yo que usted no aria eso mi señor-menciono sonriendo-si usted manda hombres por ella, los dioses creerán que usted no la querrá, ara que ella sea devuelta a su tiempo y los dioses ya no nos protegieran -advirtió viendo como los ojos chocolates brillaban con furia-ella será traída a usted, y usted ira por ella, recuerde que ella es especial, los hombres que vallan serán tentados por la lujuria y mancharan a la joven-advirtió tembló cuando el pelinaranjo rompió un mueble.

-Nadie tocara a mi mujer-advirtió molesto-si tengo que ir por ella que así sea-menciono dándose vuelta molesto.

-Cuando sea el momento usted lo sabrá e ira sin darse cuenta, pero recuerde debe tener paciencia y no deje que la lujuria lo ciegue mi señor-pidió como último ruego.

En la actualidad.

-Vamos Orihime no llegaremos al autobús a ese ritmo-menciono una peli azul de altura alta, vestía una pescadora besh con una remera azul oscuro, championes negro, cargaba una mochila.

-Etto Tatsuki-chan, no estoy muy interesada en ir-menciono una joven pelinaranjo oscuro, largo hasta la cadera, de unos llamativos ojos grises, altura promedio de grandes pechos, fina cintura y anchas caderas, vestía una pescadora blanca con una blusa en rosa, sus tenis de color blanco, cargando una maleta de viaje-no estoy muy animada para salir-mención triste.

-Orihime-menciono dolida por su amiga, frunció el ceño al saber el motivo-debes seguir ser fuerte sé que lo eres, y sé que saldrás adelante, vamos nos tienes a nosotros de tú lado-menciono abrasándola para darle confianza.

-Gracias Tatsuki-chan-menciono con una sonrisa tímida.

-No se diga más vamos o perderemos el autobús y nos perderemos la excursión al templo-menciono tomándola de la mano para salir corriendo con ella, un par de cuadras más delante vieron el autobús amarillo esperándolas-perdón la demora Mia-sensei-se disculpó.

-No hay problemas chicas -pidió su profesora, una mujer de cabello castaño corto, ojos café, vestida para la ocasión, short café claro, una remera verde claro, tenis color negro-suban-pidió amablemente.

Una vez abordo notaron a todos sus compañeros esperándolas, una leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambas al notar que eran a las que esperaban, comenzaron a caminar hasta el fondo y ver que ahí estaban sus amigos, un morocho alto corpulento, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, serio vestido de pescadora gris remera blanca y tenías blancos, al lado de él un pelirrojo con extraños tatuajes, vestía una pescadora negra con una remera roja, tenis negros y un pañuelo en la cabeza de color rojo, un peli azul, al igual que sus ojos usaba lentes, se encontraba leyendo, su vestimenta era una remera azul, con una bermuda azul oscuro tenis blancos, detrás de ellos venían el gran amor y dolor de la pelinaranja, una pelinegra de ojos violáceos, altura baja, bestia una remera rosa claro con el logo de un conejo chapy, un short rojo y unos tenis blancos, acompañada de su novio, un pelinaranjo de altura alta, ojos chocolate, vestido con una remera negra y bermuda al igual que su remera, tenis negros.

-Oi Tatsuki, Inoue tardaron-sonrió amigable el pelinaranjo.

-No es de tú incumbencia-respondió la peliazul molesta tomando de la mano a su amiga para irse más al fondo lejos del grupo.

La respuesta lastimo al pelinaranjo que agacho la cabeza derrotado, no entendía, desde que se en novio de Rukia Tatsuki lo mira y habla de manera hostil, al principio no le molesto como siempre eran así, pero luego del tiempo eso no cambio y de cierta forma dolía, ver a sus dos amigas lejos de él, Inoue se la pasaba callada en las salidas, no lo miraba y no le hablaba, eso dolía, tenía una novia y había perdido a dos grandes amigas, sin contar que el pelirrojo estaba algo distante también, los otros dos no opinaban.

-Esa Tatsuki sigue igual de hostil-menciono la pelinegra molesta.

-No importa-menciono, aunque en realidad eso lo lastimaba.

El resto del viaje se la paso callado hasta llegar al templo, cuando el autobús llego notaron un sin fin de escaleras escondidas entre árboles, los marcos de madera en rojo les daba la bienvenida al grupo.

-Hermoso-menciono la pelinaranja maravillada por el lugar.

-Es cierto-menciono el pelinaranjo al lado de ella, ocasionándole un pequeño brinco, cuando la miro le sonrió, pero su sonrisa murió al ver los ojos grises sin vida de su amiga, ¿en qué momento paso eso?, se preguntó, pero ni tiempo pudo hacerlo, su novia lo tomo del brazo, al bajar la vista y verla ella le sonreía, le respondió el saludo, pero cuando volvió la vista a su amiga ella ya no estaba, iba conversando con su amiga y el pelirrojo, por lo que vio, algo dijo su amigo que ocasiono la risa de las mujeres, un sentimiento de celos surgió en él, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vio reír?, o ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la hizo reír él?, no lo recordaba.

-Vamos Ichigo-mención llevándolo con ella.

Cuando subieron las infinitas escalera, quedaron sorprendidos por el lugar, el piso de piedras, dos estatuas de dragones a cada lado de las escaleras de una gran mansión antigua, al final de las escaleras dos columnas de piedra en rojo, sostenía el techo te tejas, en color gris, un corredor de madera costeaba la mansión, puertas corredizas de madera con diseños hermosos, aparecían en varias partes del corredor, los árboles les daba un refugio y a la vez ocultaba esa belleza difícil de ignorar, cerca de ahí, un gran árbol sobresalía, rodeado de una piola gruesa con algunos papales blancos colgando. Además, se apreciaba un lago más al fondo

-Este lugar es mágico-susurro la peli naranja.

\- ¿No entiendo por qué sigues diciendo eso? -pregunto molesta la pelinegra.

-Kuchiki-san este lugar ha durado miles de años, guerras y conquistas, vio el tiempo pasar desde aquí, y aun así conserva su magia, sigue firme sin importar que el mundo continuaba evolucionando y avanzando-menciono sonriendo de forma amigable, mientras miraba a su alrededor sin darse cuenta que los presentes la miraban maravillados.

-Al parecer tenemos una joven inspiración-menciono una señora mayor, sus ojos negros mostraban cansancio y a la vez sabiduría su pelo largo y blanco estaba amarrado a unas cintas blancas al fin de su pelo, vestía kimonos blancos y rojos, usando sandalias de madera-y he de decir que una rareza entre rarezas-menciono estudiando a la joven, la cual estaba sonrojada.

-Yo-susurro apenada.

-No pequeña no te retractes de lo que dijiste con tanta pasión y sabiduría -pidió con cariño-pasen las habitaciones de las jóvenes están al lado derecho los jóvenes al lado izquierdo-menciono caminando a las puertas principales.

-Vamos Orihime-menciono la peli azul, tomando de la mano a su amiga, al llegar a sus respectivos cuartos notaron que era de a dos-nos toca compartir -menciono sonriendo con su amiga-ventana o pasillo-pregunto notando, que los cuartos eran cubiertos por un suelo de madera, un ropero dentro de la pared, un escritorio, un modular donde se encontraba los dos futones, la ventana estaba cerrada.

-Valla-susurro al abrir las ventanas de papel y luego las de vidrio, notando el bosque.

-Mira Orihime-menciono mostrando dos trajes de kimono en blanco-esto es raro-menciono mirando la ropa, causando la risa de su amiga.

-Vamos a cambiarnos Tatsuki-chan-pidió emocionada, cuando se colocaron la ropa salieron al pasillo encontrándose con el resto de chicas.

-Valla Hime-chan te quedo hermoso-menciono una pelirroja de pelo corto ojos castaños, su kimono era blanco diseñándose al cuerpo de ella.

-Aléjate pervertida-menciono la karateka, remangándose el kimono.

-Tatsuki-chan-mención avergonzada, el kimono le quedaba bien en la parte de la cadera pero cuando llegaba al pecho se notaba que le quedaba chico dejando ver un gran escote.

-Vamos con la anciana tendrá que tener otro kimono-mención yéndose al ala izquierda chocando con sus amigos.

-Oi Tatsuki-saludo amigable el peli naranjo, con una yukata clara, su sonrisa murió al ver a la peli naranja con el kimono y el pelo atado cerca de la punta, al fin del pelo-Inoue-susurro sonrojado, la nombrada se ruborizo hasta el pelo.

-Vamos Orihime, tiene que tener otro kimono-menciono tirando de ella al notar que ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Ichigo-llamo molesta su novia.

-Rukia-susurro aún sorprendido por su amiga.

-Vamos con el resto-menciono tomándolo de la mano.

-Baba-san-llamo la peli azul encontrándola sentada en unos almohadones de terciopelo bordo-queríamos pedirle un kimono más grande para mi amiga-pidió de manera educada.

-No veo el problema-menciono tranquila, sacándole una maldición en lo bajo a la peli azul.

-Es chico en la parte delantera-menciono sonrojada dejando ver a su amiga, la mujer al estudio y luego sonrió.

-Sin duda _él_ estará complacido-sonrió amigable, se paró y se acercó a la ventana-por ese sendero hay una estatua que pertenece al templo, fue creada en forma de agradecimiento por la reina Masaki, en agradecimiento por concebir al heredero-comento sorprendiendo a las jóvenes.

-¿Masaki?-susurro la peliazul-así se llama...

-Así es, como la madre de tú amigo-mención leyendo la mente de la joven-él joven nació fuerte y sano, gano incontables batallas a tan corta edad y fue muy respetado por sus aliados y muy temido por sus enemigos-relato mirando con melancolía el horizonte-él busco una compañera digna de él, pero paso mucho tiempo sin hallarla, cuanta la historia que ella fue un regalo de los dioses, en específico de la diosa de la fertilidad, para él-menciono mirando a la pelinaranja, la cual estaba atrapada por la historia-ella cambio su mundo y trajo paz y armonía a la vida del joven, lleno de luz su mundo y lleno la casa de risas de niños, unos jóvenes sanos y fuertes, los cuales reinaron con sabiduría-menciono con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el kimono de Orihime?-pregunto desorientada.

-Lo siento no tengo más, no contaba con tantas jóvenes-menciono apenada.

-No se preocupe Baba-sama, está bien-menciono con una sonrisa la joven.

-Vamos Orihime el resto nos espera, no te alejes de mi-ordeno como si fuera una niña pequeña, yéndose con su amiga, mientras la anciana las miraba para luego mirar por la ventana hacia el sendero.

-Pronto estarán juntos-susurro.

El grupo se había encargado de recorrer el lugar, limpiar algunas fuentes y pasillos, estaba anocheciendo cuando la pelinaranja se paró frente al árbol, cansada, se recostó a él y dejo que el silencio y tranquilidad la envolviera, un largo suspiro dio, cuando iba a pararse, sintió que estaba viendo se así misma de otra perspectiva, como de otro lugar, pudo verse tocando el árbol, con otras ropas su pelo más largo, brillante y sedoso.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-escucho una voz masculina._

_-Recordando mi hogar-susurro la joven._

_-Este es tú hogar-menciono molesto._

_-No, este es tú hogar-le respondió dándole frente al joven._

_-Tú hogar es a mi lado-menciono._

_-Eso parece-menciono con voz baja._

-Esa soy yo-susurro sorprendida, al verse-pero es en otra época, ¿acaso estoy viendo a mi antepasado? -se preguntó confundida.

_-Tú fuiste traída a mí y no pienso dejarte ir-advirtió tomándola de la mano, pudo ver que la ropa del joven era una ahori azul eléctrico de seda_.

-Inoue-escucho como un susurro, la imagen frente a ella se disolvió-Inoue-llamo más fuerte tomándola del hombro.

-Kusoraki-kun-susurro sorprendida, miro a su alrededor, se levantó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió-¿sucede algo?-pregunto sorprendida de verlo.

-Te he estado llamando varias veces y parecías ida-menciono preocupado- ¿estás bien? -pregunto dudoso.

-C-claro-susurro confundida mirando el árbol.

-B-bueno yo-menciono arroscándose la cabeza mirando a otro lado con un leve sonrojo ya que ella continuaba con el kimono.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto confundida al verlo tartamudear.

-La verdad me sorprende que te guste este lugar-menciono para cambiar el ambiente.

-Oh si me gusta, creo que tiene un misterio sorprendente-menciono mirando al árbol de costado-es increíble, ¿te imaginas cuantas peleas vio este templo, cuantas aventuras? -le pregunto entusiasmada.

-No-susurro al ver brillo de esos ojos grises, por un momento quedo atrapado ante la belleza de su amiga, no era idiota, su amiga era lo más cerca de la perfección, no solo su cuerpo si no su forma de ser lo atrapaba, él lo admitía estaba confundido al principio entre su dos amigas, pero Rukia fue de cierta forma más insistente, no pudo negar el placer que sentía junto a la pelinegra, pero cuando se trataba de la pelinaranja, su mundo daba vueltas, esas sonrisas su mirada le transmitía paz y calma, ella lo comprendía y lo ayudaba, bueno a cualquiera que lo precisara, pero ese hormigueo que sentía cuando la veía, o la dificultad que sentía al hablarle cosas coherentes, lo dejaba como un tonto-pero debió ser una verdadera locura-menciono mirándola.

-Es verdad-sonrió-aunque no me importaría ir por poco tiempo al pasado-menciono sorprendiéndolo-viviendo aventuras y peligros y encontrar un amor-susurro lo último y luego quiso morderse la lengua.

-Valla -susurro sorprendido, no supo porque sus puños se cerraron al imaginarse a su amiga pasando peligros, y un deseo de ver sangre al pensar que un hombre la tomase.

-Veo que el árbol los atrapa-menciono la anciana, sonrió al ver a los jóvenes saltar del susto.

-Baba-sama-susurro.

-Las aventuras que vio el templo fueron legendarias-menciono viendo a la joven-una jovencita lo busca-menciono viendo al pelinaranjo el cual frunció el ceño, miro a su amiga, al ver el vacío en su mirada miro el suelo derrotado para luego irse-un joven con el corazón dividido, lástima que cuando su corazón decida la mujer que quiera ya no pertenecerá a este mundo ni a él-comunico viéndola-el destino obra de una manera extraña, pero siempre nos lleva con el fin de nuestro hilo rojo, no importa lo difícil que parezca la situación, él siempre nos lleva con nuestra mitad-le dijo mirándola con cariño.

-N-no entiendo-menciono confundida.

-Lo entenderás llegado el momento-le sonrió-vamos el grupo ya está junto para cenar-menciono llevándola con ella, cuando llegaron la vio irse con su amiga, busco al pelinaranjo, noto que discutía con su pareja-no es tú destino-menciono bajo, fijo su vista en la pelinaranja, la cual sonreía con sus amigos, para luego sumarse el joven, cenaron en paz, cuando estaba tomando su té, cerró los ojos para disfrutar, pero apenas abrió el izquierdo noto que la pelinaranja salía al pasillo, unos minutos después el pelinaranjo salió tras ella, creyendo que nadie lo notaria, oh pero que equivocado estaba, pudo divisar como la pelinegra iba tras ellos-al parecer ya es hora-susurro dejando la taza té, pudo sentir claramente los rayos amenazando con caer con furia, dando la señal, suspiro cansada pero una sonrisa apareció en los labios.

-Inoue-llamo a su amiga al verla nuevamente en el árbol con el señor marcado.

-No sentí nada-susurro decepcionada, quería ver la cara del hombre que la tomo-Kurosaki-kun ¿qué pasa? -pregunto al verlo tras ella.

-No deberías estar aquí no ves la tormenta que viene-regaño parándose a su lado

-Pero si cuando salí no estaba-se defendió y era verdad la tormenta se había formado muy deprisa.

-Da igual vamos-mención tomándola de la mano llevándola con él.

-P-pero-susurro sorprendida al ser arrastrada por él, noto su mano firme pero no la lastimaba, le gusto la sensación, se dejó llevar por él.

-Debí suponer que estarías tras ella-menciono la pelinegra saliendo de una de las estatuas de dragón-estas muy pendiente de Inoue últimamente-menciono molesta.

-Rukia no comiences-pidió molesto al verla.

-Oh ya veo me cambiaras por ella-acuso -claro ella tiene cuerpo de las historias hentai, perfecta una muñequita que solo se usa para esa diversión, ¿no es así Ichigo? -le pregunto de forma venenosa.

-Respeta a Inoue-ordeno molesto notando que su amiga quería soltarse.

-Pero si tú mismo lo has dicho-se defendió dolida.

-Basta-ordeno furioso.

-¿Q-qué?-susurro sorprendida.

-Una vez Ichigo se emborracho con Keigo, tú nombre salto en la conversación y esa fue la descripción que te hicieron, o ¿me equivoco? -le pregunto a un furioso pelinaranjo.

-Sabes perfectamente que no fue así-le grito, pero un fuerte tirón en su mano lo obligo a girarse, un dolor fuerte se apodero de su mejilla obligándola a soltarla-Inoue-susurro tomando su mejilla al verla deseo que un rayo callera sobre él, las mejillas de su amiga estaban empapadas de lágrimas, había dolor en su mirada-Inoue te juro que

-No te me acerques-ordeno furiosa y dolida-no te me acerques-pidió con voz quebrada, comenzó a retroceder mientras él avanzaba-aléjate-ordeno.

-Espera deja que te explique-pidió tratando de tocarla.

-Deja que ella vea la realidad-menciono detrás del joven-solo mírala-le señalo la ropa-luego no quiere provocar nada, solo ve su ropa-señalo lastimándola más.

-Rukia cállate-ordeno molesto, cuando volvió su mirada a su amiga esta ya estaba lejos-Inoue escúchame por favor-pidió en ruego.

-Vete déjame -pidió a punto de colapsar de tanto dolor.

-Quiero que me escuches, cuando dijimos eso, yo dije que tú cuerpo llamaba mucho la atención y Keigo menciono que tú cuerpo se parece a las chicas que sale de los libros hentai, estaba borracho y no lo negué, pero jamás te usaría así, de esa manera tan asquerosa-le menciono desesperado.

-Por favor no la trates de idiota, todos saben que ella esta locamente enamorada de ti, y que no le molestaría ser tratada así si eres tú el que lo hace-menciono de manera fría.

-RUKIA VETE-grito molesto, noto que su amiga se iba corriendo él quiso ir tras ella pero la pelinegra la detuvo.

-Si vas tras ella todo se acabó, no te lo perdonare jamás-advirtió molesta.

-No me importa, lastimaste a una gran mujer, la heriste con tus palabras ¿qué demonios te pasa? -le pregunto furioso.

-Cuando te emborrachaste, me besaste y me dijiste Inoue-le confeso dolida.

-Rukia-susurro sorprendido.

-No lo soporte todos hablan maravillas de ella, Inoue es una joven tan educada, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, hasta tú lo dijiste, y ¿yo?, ¿dónde está lo que se supones que le tienes que decir a una novia?, tú jamás dijiste que era hermosa, a ella sí, tú jamás me defendiste, a ella sí, tú jamás dices mi nombre en sueños ¡el de ella si!-le grito dolida dejando de piedra al joven.

-No quería herirte yo estoy confundido y no se-no pudo terminar la frase la mirada dolida de su novia fue todo lo que soporto por una noche.

-Te perdono, pero si vas tras ella se acabó-amenazo.

-Rukia escucha la tormenta, ella salió rumbo al bosque, le puede pasar algo-intento razonar con ella.

-Si vas se acabó-advirtió, tuvieron un duelo de miradas hasta que el ruido de unas sandalias de madera les llamó la atención.

-No se preocupen-menciono falsamente-ella estará bien ira a su verdadero hogar-menciono sonriendo.

-¿De qué habla?-le pregunto confundido el pelinaranjo.

-Es una lástima que tú corazón no se allá decidido, ahora es muy tarde-menciono viendo el bosque con una sonrisa de triunfo-_él_ la estará esperando-confirmo sonriendo para darse la vuelta he irse.

-Espere ¿no va a mandar buscarla? -pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de la mujer.

-Si tú preocupación es tan grande ve tras ella, pero te advierto llegaras tarde-menciono yéndose.

-Tsk maldición-menciono para darle la vuelta y encarar el bosque.

-Si vas se acabó-advirtió furiosa.

-No la dejare sola-menciono y salió a correr, unos metros más adelante escucho el grito de la pelinegra-lo siento Rukia pero ya sé a quién quiero-susurro corrió con más fuerte.

La joven corría tanto como las sandalias de madera le permitían ,tropezó varias veces algunas ramas golpeaban su rostro obligándola a cerrar los ojos, una rama escondida la hizo caer de lleno al suelo, cuando se arrodillo, noto que estaba a los pies de la estatua de la diosa, al verla quedo maravillada, una mujer hermosa sin duda, tenía algunas enredaderas cubriéndola, pero eso no quito su hermosura, noto que sus piernas temblaban, pero no solo sus piernas su cuerpo entero temblaba, lloro hasta que no pudo más. ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle sus sentimientos a él de esa manera? se preguntó más dolida, sin ver a su alrededor, ni sentir el viento que empezaba a levantarse, los rayos cada vez rugían más fuerte, ni ver como el ojo de la tormenta se formaba sobre ella.

-¿Por qué?-susurro dolida se abraso al sentir frío, pero un grito de susto al sentir como un rayo cayó cerca, muy cerca de ella, se acercó a la estatua dándole la espalda, chocando contra la mujer de piedra.

-_Hora de ir a casa_-susurro tras ella ocasionando que la joven girarse y mirara a su alrededor.

-Hola-llamo asustada, pero el silencio reino, otro rayo cayó cerca de ella-es imposible los rayos no caen en el mismo lugar dos veces-susurro pero como respuesta otro más cerca cayo-o no-susurro asustada, cuando un rayo cayó tras ella, comenzó a correr sin ver que se dirigía a la estatua, la cual se encontraba con los brazos abiertos, como esperándola cuando se dio cuenta no pudo frenar, dándose de lleno con ella desmayándola.

-_Ve con tú destino joven_-menciono la estatua sonriendo para luego quedar quieta, un rayo cayó sobre ella iluminando el lugar, cuando la luz se fue solo estaba la estatua.

-¡Inoue¡-grito al escucharla gritar, viendo como los rayos caían donde su amiga se encontraban, corrió tan aprisa como pudo pero al llegar no encontró nada, solo una de las sandalias de madera a los pies de la estatua-Inoue-susurro tomándola-INOUE- grito más fuerte.

Otro lugar en el pasado.

-Mi señor las puertas y ventanas están aseguradas-menciono un joven con vestimenta tradicional.

-Bien esta tormenta nos cayó de sorpresa-menciono caminando por los pasillos, cuando llego al final algo llamo su atención, varios rayos cayendo varias veces en el mismo lugar-eso no es normal-susurro afilo su vista, luego de unos segundos de identificar el lugar abrió los ojos sorprendidos-quiero una tina de agua caliente y ropa seca en mi cuarto-ordeno para salir corriendo al lugar-al fin-susurro ansioso, corrió sin problemas por el denso bosque, los rayos poco a poco dejaron de sonar pero la fuerte lluvia golpeo con fuerza ensopándolo de pies a cabeza, al llegar a la estatua, sin ninguna enredadera, se detuvo, trato de recuperar el aire, miro alrededor y no vio nada, frunció el ceño-¡maldita sea! -grito molesto al creer que vendría, se pasó la mano por la cara, por lo menos la orden no fue en vano, se giró para volver, cuando un rayo cayó a su espalda iluminando el lugar, cuando se volteo noto una figura femenina en el suelo a los pies de la estatua, se acercó con cautela, miro desde los pies, pies finos, noto que le faltaba una sandalia, el kimono blanco se pegaba a las torneadas piernas dejando la tela algo translucida, estaba en posición fetal, las manos cerca de la cara, su cuerpo no lo podía verlo bien pero lo noto perfecto para él, su largo pelo anaranjado estaba amarrada al final con un lazo blanco, un rostro delicado, labios carnosos hechos para ser besados por él, largas pestañas besaban sus mejillas, piel pálida, frunció el ceño. eso era causa del agua, la cargo en sus brazos, notando que el peso de su mujer era liviano para él, al hacerlo un sonrojo tiñeron sus mejillas al ver el escote de su kimono-por eso la hechicera me prohibió que alguien viniese por ti-susurro con voz ronca, claramente excitado, respiro hondo para dejarla descansar nuevamente en el suelo, sacarse su ahori negra cubriendo el pecho femenino-lista-menciono al verla bien cubierta por su ropa-bienvenida a mí-susurro besando su mojada frente, para prender el viaje a su nuevo hogar.


	2. ¿mi nuevo hogar?

¿Mi nuevo hogar?

Camino con pasos firmes sin importarle que estaba mojando el suelo de madera, todo ser viviente que se atravesara por su camino, bastaba mirarlo para correrse y dejarle caminar, todos en ese lugar sabían perfectamente quien era la mujer que el cargaba, inclinaban la cabeza en forma de respeto. La nueva señora de la casa llego, nadie justifico por qué él no traía su ahori, pero bastaba bajar la mirada y verlo, en el cuerpo femenino, el cual estaba pálido, su largo pelo dejaba un camino de agua.

-Mi señor el baño ya está listo-aviso una mujer mayor de pelo negro con algunas canas, vestimenta acorde a la época de colores oscuros.

-Bien-menciono sin detenerse, al entrar en su cuarto giro para dar cara contra la puerta del baño al abrirla el vapor golpeo de lleno en su rostro, con cuidado dejo a su mujer en un asiento, comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar desnudo-aún no puedo tocarte como quiero pero eso no quite que no te bañe, are caso a la advertencia de la hechicera, ninguna mujer y mucho menos hombre te bañara si no soy yo-menciono mientras iba a desvestirla cuando quito su ahori, desarmo su obi, para luego deslizar el kimono, cuando la sentó para poder sacárselo por los hombros, él le dio un pequeño beso al inicio del cuello continuo, cuando quito la ropa frunció el ceño-¿qué es esto?-se preguntó al ver la ropa interior de la joven, molesto se la arranco sin despertarla-mejor-menciono viéndola, sus ojos se oscurecieron, con cuidado la metió al baño de madera con agua caliente, la baño, tomándose su tiempo en el pelo, una vez limpio continuo con el resto, trato de ser lo más discreto posible, pero no podía ignorar el cuerpo femenino, tomo entre sus manos los pechos-perfectos-susurro apretándolos un poco sacándole un leve gemido a su compañera, la cual tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo, con un leve sonrojo, algunos mechones pegados a su frente, él solo se rio, una vez limpia la seco le coloco una yukata suya y la acostó en su cama-disfrútala eres la primer mujer que dormirá sin que la toque-menciono a sujetándose su propia yukata para irse del lugar, camino hacia su estudio donde se encerró.

El día llego antes de lo previsto, la pelinaranja escucho unas suave conversaciones femeninas, frunció el ceño, le dio la espalda a las voces y trato de dormir pero el recuerdo de lo acontecido en la noche la izo levantarse rápidamente, logrando que el pelo se le viniera a la cara, la yukata se le cayó revelando un hombro desnudo.

-Por fin despierta mi señora nos preocupaba-menciono una joven de unos veinte años, cabellos castaños amarrados en un moño, ojos color miel, vestida con kimono de seda en colores fríos-rápido mi señora, la hechicera y el señor la esperan-menciono quitándole las mantas gruesas.

-¿Q-qué?-solo pudo articular antes de que la quitaran de la cama, cuando le quitaron la yukata sintió una brisa fría en sus pechos, al bajar la vista noto que se encontraba desnuda-kya-grito cubriéndose, pero duro poco, rápidamente le dieron una yukata, fina suave, sin dudarlo se la coloco, pero apenas termino de ponerse la prenda, vino otra un poco más gruesa, para luego cubrirla un kimono se seda, con colores azul oscuros, un obi rojo, la sentaron para comenzar con su pelo, mientras otra la pintaba, ¿qué está pasando aquí?, se preguntó-etto ¿hay un festival o fiesta en el templo?-pregunto curiosa, las jóvenes se miraron entre sí pero ninguna le dijo nada, todo lo contrario continuaron con lo suyo, cuando terminaron le acercaron un espejo de mano-valla-susurro al, verse, unos prendedores agarraban su pelo, su maquillaje era suave. delineado en negro, un color rojo en los labios, mejillas algo polvoreadas, se miró de costado y sonrió, jamás creyó poder verse tan hermosa-gracias-les agradeció a las dos jóvenes, ante la confusión no noto que había dos, la castaña y una joven alta de melena negra, la cual estaba en una trenza hasta la cintura ojos color azul.

-No es nada mi señora, mi nombre es Momo, y ella es Nemu-presento a la joven la cual le hacia una reverencia-acompáñeme-pidió comenzando a caminar, la llevo por anchos corredores, varios pasillos, ella miro de reojo a su señora, y noto que caminaba con elegancia digna de su título.

-Ves Senna la nueva señora está en casa y tú solo serás un viejo recuerdo del señor-menciono una peliazul, de ojos marrones, con la vestimenta de dama de compañía con el traje de kimono.

-Eso no pasara-advirtió una joven de pelo negro con un extravagante moño, de ojos dorados, alta su kimono revelaba demasiado, aunque en comparación con la peli naranja no le llegaba-yo nunca seré olvidada por nuestro señor, o ¿te olvidas las veces que fui su mujer Tatsuki?-le pregunto de forma altanera.

-Entonces ¿por qué no eres la señora de este reino? -pregunto burlona.

-Ya lo veras-amenazo para irse meneando la cadera de forma exagerada.

-Mi señor-llamo la joven entrando al estudio, notando que su señor estaba detrás de un hermoso escritorio de madera de cerezo, unas suaves alfombras cubrían el suelo, las paredes llenas de pergaminos y libros-mi señora ya está aquí-anuncio-

-Que pase-ordeno.

-Enseguida-menciono haciendo una leve reverencia, la pelinaraja quedo estática en su lugar, esa voz la reconoció, era la voz del hombre de su visión, con el corazón golpeando con fuerza quiso entrar de golpe-adelante mi señora-menciono dándole espacio haciéndole una reverencia.

-Gracias-menciono entrando con cautela, apenas entro agacho la mirada, quería darle un poco de emoción se dijo a sí misma, cuando noto que estaba cerca del escritorio levanto la cabeza, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo, sentada frente a ella, ¿en qué momento le creció el pelo?, no solo el pelo pudo notar que tenía un inicio de barba de dos días, había algo extraño con este Kurosaki-kun, no solo su pelo, si no su rostro parecía varios años mayor, sus hombros más anchos, su altura, y que los dioses se apiaden de ella, su rostro, estaba más guapo, su mandíbula más ancha, sus labios finos pero carnosos para ser besados y por qué no, mordidos por sus dientes, su nariz recta, sus ojos chocolates transmitían seguridad, un poco de frialdad, y arrogancia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y un nudo se formó bajo el vientre, sintió que algo tibio bajaba por sus muslos los apretó tanto como pudo, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Por fin llegaste-hablo con voz gruesa-te he estado esperando-menciono reclinándose hacia atrás de su sillón-valió la espera-comento escaneándola con la mirada logrando que la joven temblara de nervios, haciéndolo reír.

-Es mejor de lo que esperábamos mi señor-comento la pelinegra parándose del suelo-es alta, elegante, pechos firmes, sin duda alimentara bien al heredero-menciono tocándola, logrando que la joven diera un brinco y se alejara-caderas anchas, sin duda el heredero estará cómodo y seguro-menciono dándole la vuelta mirando de arriba abajo varias veces-y ese magnífico poder oculto es sin duda un regalo perfecto-menciono encarando a su señor, el cual se había parado para enfrentar a su futura mujer, ella le dio lugar alejándose dándoles espacio.

-No entiendo-comento la pelinaranja con las mejillas rojas.

-Te lo explicare-comunico apoyándose en el escritorio cruzándose de piernas y brazos-tú fuiste enviada a mi como regalo por mis victorias, y por la adoración de mi madre a la diosa de la fertilidad, fuiste enviada para llevar en tú vientre a mi heredero-anuncio seguro de cada palabra.

-Es una broma-susurro mirando a la pelinegra la cual le sonreía de forma cariñosa.

-Eres mi mujer, y no entiendo eso de broma-le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no puedo ser su mujer, no entiendo que pasa aquí -menciono mirando a su alrededor-creo que se equivoca de persona, yo no debo estar aquí, tengo que irme, lo siento-comunico dándose la vuelta, para irse pero la voz potente del hombre la detuvo.

-No hay lugar en este mundo donde te puedas esconder-advirtió viéndola detenerse por completo-soy Ichigo Kurosaki, tú señor, y señor de estas tierras-menciono abriendo los brazos de lado a lado, sonriendo de forma arrogante-nadie en su sano juicio te alejara de mi sabiendo tú destino-menciono caminando rumbo a ella para quedar detrás de ella y susurrarle en el oído-nadie apartara de mi lado a mi mujer y la madre de mi descendencia sin arriesgarse a mi furia-murmuro quitándole algunos mechones, aprovechando con sus dedos rozar la nuca-y en cuanto a ti te castigare de tal manera que no saldrás de la cama en mucho tiempo-susurro con voz ronca haciéndola temblar.

-S-se equivoca-volvió a repetir dándose la vuelta para encararlo, pero deseo no hacerlo, él estaba más apuesto de cerca y esos labios parecían que querían ser besados por ella-y-yo no entiendo que pasa y no sé qué broma es esta, pero quiero volver y...

-Jamás-anuncio con la voz alta asustándola apoyo sus dos manos en la puerta acorralándola-tú de mi lado no te iras-susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Mi señor-intervino, al ver el susto del joven-será mejor explicarle con calma-pidió de forma respetuosa, sabía que su amo se molestaría por la intervención.

-Tks-chasqueo la lengua al entender lo que pasaba-será difícil-pensó suspiro y se alejó de una temblorosa mujer la cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mi señora usted fue traída de su mundo para que mi señor pudiese procrear con usted, nuestro mundo es distinto al suyo, en el nuestro el señor de aquí es él-señalo a un pelinaranjo el cual la miraba como queriendo desnudarla y hacerle sabe kami que cosas pervertidas-nuestro mundo está lleno de personas con poderes, pero ninguno con tal poder como nuestro señor, su esposo-menciono notando que quedaba pálida se acercó para sostenerla.

-¿M-mi esposo?-pregunto en un susurro.

-La ceremonia será en dos lunas hasta entonces no te tocare ni comprometeré, aunque lo último no tiene sentido ya estas comprometida con migo desde que naciste-menciono serio el pelinaranjo-mientras tanto conocerás tu nuevo hogar, conocerás a mi gente y ellos a la nueva señora, pero te recuerdo nadie en este lugar te ayudara si quieres escapar, me conocen y saben que puedo ser un tirano si me lo propongo-advirtió y un brillo malicioso paso por los ojos chocolate haciéndola temblar.

-Yo le enseñare lo que necesita mi señora, siga mis consejos y entenderá este mundo, su nuevo hogar-menciono de forma delicada la pelinegra.

-P-pero y ¿mi mundo? -pregunto mirando a la pelinegra.

-Olvídate de ese lugar no volverás-menciono molesto el pelinaranjo-tú lugar es a mi lado.

De golpe ella recordó cuando toco el árbol, no era su antepasado era ella misma con este nuevo Ichigo Kurosaki sus piernas temblaron, la sangre se le fue del rostro lo último que recordó fue al pelinaranjo sosteniéndola.

-Mi señor le advertí que fuera con paciencia-mención molesta.

-No tenía idea que mi mujer tenía esta resistencia-se defendió con la pelinaranja en sus brazos, pero eso no quito que disfrutara de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Con calma recuerde que no es de aquí y por lo que veo su mundo es muy distinto al nuestro-intento de negociar con él.

-Sabes que la paciencia y yo no nos llevamos muy bien-le recrimino.

-Pues valla rogándole a los dioses que le mando algo o de lo contrario le será difícil conquistarla-aconsejo arreglándole u mechón rebelde.

-Yo no quiero conquistarla con que me dé herederos es más que suficiente-se defendió.

-Ah mi señor tenemos que tenerla de nuestro lado o ese gran poder será nuestro fin-le recordó, logrando que el suspirara.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?-pregunto ya resignado.

-Que la conquiste muéstrele nuestro reino, haga que se enamore de él, y de usted, solo así ella permanecerá a nuestro lado-comunico mirando a la joven-si los dioses nos mandaron a esta joven, ¿no cree que es por algo? -le pregunto.

-Tú escondes algo hechicera-recrimino mirándola fijamente-pero tus sabios consejos me han ayudado anteriormente, por lo tanto, te seguiré el juego-anuncio llevándose a su mujer en brazos.

-Es lo mejor mi señor-susurro con una sonrisa al verlo irse

En el pasillo todo aquel que lo mirase en seguida agachaba la cabeza por respeto, bueno casi todos.

-Ichigo-sama-susurro de forma provocativa una mujer perlinegra.

-En este momento no puedo atenderte Senna, como ves la nueva señora ha llegado y necesito brindarle todo mi tiempo, mientras más pase con ella, más rápido tendré a mis herederos-anuncio llevándosela rumbo a su cuarto seguido por la furiosa mirada de la pelinegra.

-Maldita-susurro enojada-no te daré el placer de tenerlo-sentencio enojada perdiéndose en el pasillo.

-Nuevamente ya estás en tú cama-mención el pelinaranjo, al verla acostada, notó que su mujer estaba pálida, frunció su ya conocido ceño-me vas a volver loco mujer-susurro para luego irse.

Mientras Orihime se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla.

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas le permitían, ¿Por qué huía?, tal vez la Orihime de ese sueño lo sabía, pero la que la que la miraba de afuera no entendía.

-Está pasando de nuevo-susurro al verse nuevamente-por lo menos sé que se trata de mi-menciono viéndola detalladamente, tenía un kimono de seda oscuro, no sabía bien el color porque era de noche, lo que notó era su pelo suelto y mojado a causa de la lluvia, su kimono lleno de barro, muestra de las repetidas caídas, con algunos lugares rotos por causa de las ramas-¿de qué huyo?-se preguntó, la notó llorar y cada vez entendía menos.

_-Maldición- exclamo al caer al suelo por culpa de una rama, miro a todos lados y por un momento su vista quedó fija en un lugar, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos grises reflejaban miedo._

Asustada la peli naranja decidió seguir con la mirada a su copia, tuvo que tragarse el grito de susto al ver al peli naranjo frente a ellas, pero no era el problema, sino que tenía los ojos amarillos, reflejando una frialdad que le calo hasta el hueso.

_-Te encontré mujer-susurro acercándose despacio a su presa._

_-N-no te me acerques-murmuro temblorosa mientras retrocedía como podía._

_-Esa es la forma que le hablas a tú esposo mujer-recrimino acercándose de manera rápida-te tendré que enseñar a respetarme-comunico_ _mientras le agarraba de la nuca y la obligaba a verlo- te prometo mujer que no volverás a escapar de mi-sentencio, para luego cargarla y llevársela._

Orihime logro escuchar los gritos de protestas de ella misma, pero no se atrevió a moverse el miedo por esos ojos la dejó estática en el lugar, se abrazó a ella misma, se arrodillo y deseo despertar, pero nada sucedió, solo el silencio la acompaño o eso creyó.

-Así que ya estás en este mundo princesa-murmuro alguien detrás de ella obligándola a abrir sus ojos-será un placer tenerte en mis tropas, pronto vendré por ti-sentencio para irse como volvió, en total silencio, solo ese frío dejo en su ya tembloroso cuerpo.

-Aléjate de mí-grito mientras se sentaba en la cama, con la respiración entre cortada.

-No es algo que deseo y no sigo órdenes de nadie mujer-respondió desde la oscura esquina.

Al verlo acercarse su miedo aumento, apenas noto que la luna daba en su rostro, sus ojos buscaron los de él y sorpresa, eran chocolate, suspiro aliviada.

-No era para ti-menciono acomodándose en la cama-solo tuve una pesadilla-comunico.

-No debió ser agradable, te movías mucho y susurrabas cosas que no entendí-le comunico mientras se sentaba-además estas pálida mujer deberías comer-ordeno mientras iba por la bandeja llena de frutas, carnes queso y pan.

-Gracias-susurro bajo tomando la bandeja.

-Tonterías, en dos noches serás mi esposa, debes estar fuerte para ese momento-comunico y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse al ver su rostro-te necesito fuerte y bien alimentada, recuerda que tienes que darme herederos y no pienso ser comprensivo y mucho menos me creeré de que con una sola vez basta para que quedes en cinta-sentencio para luego irse rumbo a la puerta-te dejare descansar por estas dos noches no te tocare, pero luego no te prometo que te deje descansar en la cama-le sonrió mientras se iba del cuarto.

-Oh valla-susurro tomando un pedazo de queso, sin caer aún en la realidad, ya vería como resolvería eso, lo primero que tenía que hacer era comer, y por los dioses que eso haría.


	3. Juguemos

Juguemos.

La mañana llego antes de lo previsto, la peli naranja se encontraba entre el sueño y la realidad.

-Señora-la llamo alguien, no sabía por qué pero esa voz le era conocida, pero ¿de dónde?-señora-volvió a llamar, la respuesta fue la misma, basto que la moviera del hombro para traerla a la realidad.

-Si ya estoy des…-las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a su amiga de la infancia mirándola raro- oh Tatsuki-chan-llamo tirándose a los brazos de una confundida peli negra-no creerás la pesadilla que tuve-menciono rápido-soñé que viajaba en el tiempo donde estaba Kurosaki-kun pero era malo y lo único que quería de mi era hijos, lo puedes creer-menciono mientras se reía, pero su sonrisa se murió cuando noto la ropa de su amiga-no…, por favor no-rogó, miro a su alrededor y noto el cuarto que al parecer era suyo en esa época, se alejó de una confundida peli negra-¿Por qué?-susurro parándose y yéndose a la puerta, para salir corriendo.

-Señora espere-rogó la peli negra mientras corría detrás de ella.

-El árbol-susurro buscándolo, tantos pasillos la confundían, lo único bueno fue que perdió de vista a su antigua amiga, o su antepasado, ya no sabía-estoy sola-susurro, mientras las lágrimas nublaba su vista, no se detuvo, avanzo sin mirar a nadie-nadie es de mi época, nadie-se recordó, y como si eso le diera más fuerzas llego al patio.

-Mujer ¿A dónde crees que…?-se tuvo que quedar con la palabra en la boca, porque ella lo ignoro y continuo corriendo-a mí nadie me ignora-sentencio para salir tras ella, no tardo nada en encontrarla de rodillas al árbol, la noto rara, estaba apoyando su mano derecha al árbol, con los ojos cerrados, susurrando, su pelo suelto rozaba el suelo-mujer te ordeno que me des explicaciones de…

-No eres mi dueño- le recordó quitando su mano de un manotazo, mientras lo miraba con desafío, en otra época ni loca lo haría, a él, ni a nadie, pero que podían esperar, le arrebataron su mundo, se la llevaron lejos de su hogar, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de su querido Kurosaki-kun, tal vez este Kurosaki-kun era su antepasado, pero eso no la haría retroceder, ella volvería a su época.

-C-como…-tartamudeo incrédulo, esa mirada, esa elevación de su reatsu, lo tomo con la guardia baja.

-Devuélveme a mi época-ordeno mientras se paraba-o te juro que veré la forma de hacerlo por mi cuenta-advirtió ganándose una mirada acecina- agr-exclamó al ser arrinconada contra el árbol, siendo sujetada por el cuello.

-Mujer al parecer deberé educarte-menciono mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su oído-jamás volverás a tú época, ahora perteneces a la mía-susurro, para luego verle la cara, y no se sorprendió cuando la vio llorar-ten en mente esto, te trajeron a mi como regalo, tú deber es darme descendencia y servirme a mí-le comunico mientras la soltaba y ella se agarraba el cuello y lo miraba desde abajo-el resto de las emociones no me interesa, cumple tú papel-afilo su mirara y sorpresa, ella también, de cierta forma le gustaba esa mirada.

-No soy un regalo-susurro mientras se para con dificultad-¡soy un ser humano!-le grito, llamando la atención de los sirvientes que se encontraban sorprendidos por la escena, la hechicera miraba atentamente, lista para interferir si hacía falta-no soy un objeto, y recuerda tú estas palabras-le advirtió y sus ojos grises brillaron de forma peligrosa-yo me iré a mi época y tú, ni nadie podrá evitar eso-se expresó con el cuerpo temblando a causa de la adrenalina, causando el enojo del peli naranjo.

-Eso lo veremos-respondió el desafío, y joder no había algo más que le gustara que un buen desafío, y su querida mujer lo descubriría a la mala-nadie querrá…

-A diferencia suya, yo no necesito de nadie-menciono orgullosa de su valor, que sabrá dios donde lo sacó- lograre hacerlo por mí misma-le comunico elevando la barbilla en forma desafiante, y maldita sea, se veía tan apetecible, que los ojos chocolates se nublaron, y sintió una parte de él endurecerse.

-Mujer no tienes idea de lo que estas provocando-sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, para nuevamente acorralarla al árbol con la diferencia, que coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la peli naranja-te juro por los dioses que cuando te tome-dejo un momento de suspenso mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos, los cuales temblaban y seguían el movimiento de su mirara, eso le gusto, ella no se acobardo con la intensa mirada-bastara solo una noche y te preñare-susurro con la voz ronca-me asegurare que, cuando te hayas aliviado del primer embarazo, te deje nuevamente en cinta-menciono mientras se relamía los labios, que misteriosamente los tenía seco-repetiré eso todas las noches y días, no te dejare en paz-amenazó-are que lo ames y supliques tenerlo dentro de tu …

Las personas ahí, exclamaron sorprendidos al ver a su señor con el rostro hacia un costado, y el sonido de la bofetada dio la señal del desastre, todos esperaban lo peor, la hechicera estaba más que lista, era la señal que esperaba para intervenir.

-Eres un vulgar-se expresó, sintiéndose ofendida, no mentiría, la había calentado, pero no quería escuchar más.

-Señor será mejor dejarla en paz, ella aún está confundida y…

-Calla hechicera-ordeno molesto, esa bofetada no le dolió, pero su orgullo no opina lo mismo-tsk, llegada la hora mujer me las cobrare-advirtió para irse, dejando que el aire de la peli naranja, el cual estaba atascado en sus pulmones, se liberara.

-Mi señora-la llamo, para ir a su rescate, la ayuda a pararse, la noto pálida y temblando-respire por favor, el aire es bueno cuando entra a los pulmones-intento hacerla reaccionar.

-Lo siento-se disculpó aun asimilando lo que paso-pero yo no entiendo este mundo-le confeso.

-Venga con migo ordenare que le preparen algo y lo lleven a su aposento, mientras tanto vístase, enseguida estaré con usted para contarle todo-le comunico esperanza de que le hiciera caso-Tatsuki, por favor lleva a la señora a sus aposentos, iré en seguida-ordeno para irse rumbo a la cocina, pero antes tenía que hacer una parada.

-Por aquí señora-le pidió mientras la tomaba y la guiaba, una vez que desaparecieron, y que haya dado orden a las cocineras por la comida de la señora fue a un lugar en específico.

-Pero qué demonios-exclamo al ver a su señor follarse a la peli negra-sal de aquí Senna-ordeno molesta.

-Mi señor no opina igual-respondió de forma altanera.

-¿Qué quieres hechicera?-pregunto molesto mientras se retiraba de la peli negra.

-¿Qué, que quiero?-le respondió con otra pregunta-que dejes de hacer estupideces-le ordeno.

-No seas atrevida con nuestro señor-ordeno furiosa la peli negra, pero poco le valió, basto un movimiento de la mano de la hechicera y la muchacha salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

-Cuida tú lengua niña-advirtió mientras la miraba desde arriba, de manera tan fría, que le dio tanto miedo como el que daba su señor, enojado.

-Deja de jugar y di lo que viniste a decir-ordeno mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-¿Esta es la forma que agradeces por la mujer que se te fue dada?-le recrimino molesta, y valla que el peli naranjo lo noto, no solo su reatsu se elevó, si no que el pelo de la hechicera se estaba elevando y él sabía que eso era malo.

-Cálmate-le ordeno con voz suave.

-Y una mierda-le respondió-tienes prohibido meterte con mujerzuelas-le ordeno enojada-si me entero, te juro _mi señor_, que ayudo a esa joven a irse a su época, y que se valla todo al diablo-desafío.

-Tú no aras eso-le respondió molesto, parándose del sillón.

-¿Qué más da?, si es a ti a quien la mandaron y tú, mocoso malcriado-exclamo enojada- no lo valora, y apenas tiene un momento caliente con su mujer, va y se revuelca con cualquier porquería que le abra las piernas, eres un mocoso-le grito molesta.

-No pienso discutir contigo de eso-se defendió con un leve sonrojo-además debes estar agradecida, no respondí ante su insulto-le dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

-¿Agradecida de que no le respondieras, cuando ella se defendió?-le pregunto incrédula-agradece que no intervine o estarías en graves problemas-le recordó-iré a verla y calmarla, procura tirar la basura, recuerda esto, esa porquería que te tiras-menciono apuntando a una peli negra temblorosa- acabara con tú sueño de herederos, porque me veré obligada a devolverla-advirtió, para luego retirarse.

-Eso jamás-le respondió mientras la veía desaparecer por las grandes puertas-Senna retírate-ordeno molesto, a la mierda la calentura que tenía, la hechicera no amenazaba en vano, y que un mal rayo lo parta, sabía que ella ocultaba cosas-te seguiré el juego-pensó.

-Pero señor…-protesto.

-Retírate-ordeno mirándola de manera tan fría, que temió por su vida.

-Si señor-respondió mientras se iba lo más rápido-maldita hechicera esta me la pagas-se juró dolida por el golpe.

-Mi señora beba esto-pidió a una temblorosa peli naranja, la cual le sonreía de manera forzada.

-Disculpa, Tatsuki-chan-menciono mientras tomaba de manera torpe él te.

-Señora déjeme decirle que es mi héroe-exclamo con los ojos chocolates brillando de admiración.

-¿Tú héroe?-pregunto confundida-¿yo?-volvió a pregunto.

-Lo que Tatsuki quiere decir, es que nadie se ha enfrentado a nuestro señor como tú-comunico la hechicera entrando al cuarto-¿te encuentras mejor?-le pregunto temerosa, conocía el temperamento de su señor, y joder, esta niña la dejo de piedra al verla enfrentarse al peli naranjo como si de un simple mortal se tratase-tienes agallas muchacha-le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Creo que se equivoca yo no…

-No te quites valor-le recrimino, no le gustaba ver como ella misma se quitaba valor, y se denigraba-vales más de lo que crees, pero dime ¿cómo es tú mundo?-le pregunto curiosa.

-Mi mundo es muy distinto a este, tiene edificios altos y…-continuo dándole detalles de su época, cada palabra ponía más nerviosa a la hechicera, sabía que la joven no era de esa época, pero joder no esperaba tantos hechos en su contra, esto, muy a su pesar, se lo tenía que decir a su señor, la cosa se complicaba.

-Mi señora ¿cómo son los hombres de su época?-pregunto curiosa la peli azul.

-Bien Tatsuki-pensó la peli negra.

-Oh bueno ellos son, bueno no todos, pero algunos caballerosos y respetuosos, pero algunos son groseros e irrespetuosos-inconscientemente menciono a los dos Kurosaki.

-¿Cómo conquistan a las mujeres de su época?-pregunto la hechicera.

-Nos invitan a salir, a tomar un helado, o al parque, al cine, a comer, hay muchas cosas que hacen en una cita- menciono contenta, recordando a sus amigos, no era cita amorosa, pero era cita de amigos.

-En su época ¿los matrimonios son arreglados?-volvió a preguntar la peli azul.

-Sigue así Tatsuki y te juro que la recompensa será increíble-pensó la peli negra.

-No en nuestra época las personas se casan porque se aman, y no los obliga una persona ególatra, arrogante y fría como aquí-menciono notoriamente molesta con el peli naranjo.

-Auch, eso me dolió hasta mi-menciono divertida la hechicera- pero lamentablemente tú matrimonio es un hecho, mañana será el gran día, unirás tú vida a la de nuestro señor, pequeña-le recordó un poco culpable.

-Debe haber una manera de que eso no pase, debo escapar y…-el recuerdo de su sueño le llego de golpe, dejándola pálida y temblorosa.

-Mi señora-llamo algo asustada la peli negra.

-Tranquila yo estoy bien-sonrió nuevamente de forma forzada.

-Cásate-ordeno la hechicera, llamando la atención de las jóvenes-no te alarmes acá tienen una aliada, bueno dos-menciono mirando a la peli azul-síguele el juego a nuestro señor, y te prometo que te ayudare con tú deseo-menciono mientras se paraba-pero mientras eso pase le recomiendo que conozca esta época, su gente, su paisaje, así se llevara un lindo recuerdo-prometió, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

-Gracias eso are-menciono bebiéndose de un solo trago él te-vamos Tatsuki-chan muéstrame el lugar-pidió mientras se tiraba de la cama y la tomaba de la mano para llevársela a rastra hasta la puerta.

-Lamento esta mentira mi señora, pero es mejor aferrase a una ilusión que a nada-murmuro por lo bajo, de golpe se pegó en los cachetes-bien es hora de hablar con este troglodita que tengo por señor-sonrió para irse rumbo al estudio del peli naranjo.

...

-Es hermoso Tatsuki-chan-murmuro viendo desde arriba el pueblo, el espeso bosque y las montañas de fondo.

-Si lo es, y espere a ver el pueblo de cerca-menciono entusiasmada, tomando la mano para irse con ella, era la primera vez que se sentía así.

-Valla pero si es nuestra _señora_-exclamo con veneno una voz detrás de un árbol.

-Tenía que aparecer-susurro molesta-¿Qué pasa Senna?, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?-pregunto molesta.

-Pero Tatsuki, tengo que presentarme a nuestra señora-se defendió con burla, la cual no pasó por advertida de ambas mujeres.

-Si claro, ya quieres encajar el veneno, víbora-de cierta manera estar cerca de la peli naranja, no le preocupaba su forma de hablar, todo lo contrario estaba cómoda, y una necesidad de protegerla de esa mujerzuela nació.

-Pero Tatsuki ¿Qué dices?-le pregunto falsamente ofendida-¿Qué pensara nuestra señora?-le recrimino apuntando a la peli naranja, solo ahí se detuvo a estudiarla-mierda-pensó al ver la hermosura que era, esa mujer-no lo perderé-pensó.

-Por mí no se preocupe-le aviso mientras tomaba la mano de la peli azul-yo no tocó lo que no es mío –advirtió, para irse corriendo con la joven mientras reía, emocionada por ver el pueblo, que lidiar con amantes de su futuro esposo.

-Así me gusta-menciono la peli negra al creer que no le ganaría-solo tengo que marcarlo como mío-se rio para luego entrar al palacio.

...

-Este es el pueblo de Karakura- mencionó orgullosa la peli azul.

-Es hermoso-sonrió-este es el pasado de mi ciudad-volvió a sonreír, miro con atención cada lugar, no había edificios altos, solo casa pequeñas, no había pavimento sino tierra, carretas, caballo, y personas a pie.

-Venga-la tomo de la mano y la llevo al puente-este es un lugar tranquilo-advirtió al pasar el puente, llegaron a una panadería-pero hacen los mejores panes rellenos-le comunico entrando a la panadera-Risa-llamo a una joven peli negra, ojos azules claros, alta de piel clara, usaba una yukata color crema, con un delantal blanco, su pelo atado en una tranza-te presento a nuestra señora-menciono contenta señalando a una tímida peli naranja.

-B-buenos días-saludo de forma educada, pero no espero que la peli negra le hiciera una reverencia-n-no haga eso-le pidió mientras la ayudaba a estar de pie.

-Mi señora a ¿qué debe este honor? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Yo la traje, quería conocer lo mejor de Karakura, y aquí esta, los mejores panes rellenos-señalo la fuente de panes recién salidos.

-Sírvase cuanto guste-menciono contenta.

-Gracias-tomo uno con cuidado y lo mordió, sus ojos plata brillaron-están exquisitos-menciono maravillada.

-Muchas gracias mi señora-menciono contenta.

-Oye Risa tienes el encargo que te pedí-pregunto un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, ojos de color de avellana, de complexión delgada, portaba un uniforme de soldado de color negro.

-Aquí tienes teniente Hirako-menciono respetuosamente.

-Espera Risa mis ojos acaban de ver a una diosa-menciono mientras veía fijamente a la peli naranja.

-Espere teniente Hirako, ella es una mujer comprometida-anuncio la peli azul.

-No me molesta compartir-menciono idiotizado por una confundida peli naranjo.

-Dudo que nuestro señor piense igual-menciono con burla la peli negra, logrando que el rubio temblara.

-Pensando lo bien me llevo esto, señoras-menciono para retirarse lo más rápido posible, causando las risas de las mujeres.

-Tan malo es mí, bueno prometido-menciono aún confundida.

-Es algo estricto señora-respondió la peli negra.

-Bien seguimos el recorrido, nos vemos después Risa-se despidió.

-Cuídense-las acompaño hasta la puerta, una vez que las vio ir lejos, suspiro-pobre mujer no sabe el infierno que le espera-menciono con lastima, para luego volver al local.

...0.

-¿Entiendes la gravedad de la situación?-le pregunto la hechicera.

-Viene de una época extraña-menciono al escuchar lo que le dijo la hechicera.

-Por eso debes de ir con calma con ella-suspiro-mi señor le ofrecí tiempo no lo desperdicie- rogó.

-Cálmate mujer- se paró de su sillón, se acercó a la perta corrediza, la cual daba al patio, donde descansaba un gran árbol de sakura-la conquistare-anuncio seguro.

-Ella no es una tierra ni un objeto-le recordó.

-Eso lo hace más interesante-le informo mirándola- ¿el kimono para la boda ya está listo?- pregunto, volviendo a ver el árbol.

-Si mi señor, su ropa también lo están-menciono confundida.

-Bien si mi mujer cree que volverá, le daré motivos para quedarse-menciono sonriendo-que empiece el juego-anuncio.


	4. La boda

La boda.

Los primeros rayos de sol cubrían él amplio bosque, la tranquilidad y silencio reinaba, bueno casi, no muy lejos de ahí el palacio, el gran palacio se encontraba lleno de movimiento, gritos, ruido y risas, los sirvientes se encontraban arreglando sillas, mesas, manteles, arreglos florales, la comida, los corderos y claro, el sake, todo parecía que iba a ser perfecto para la gran boda, bueno con un detalle: la novia había desaparecido.

-Maldita sea-rugió el peli naranjo el cual se encontraba tan solo con su yukata de algodón negra-¿Dónde esta mujer?-pregunto molesto seguido de un gran número de personas.

-N-no lo sabemos señor-respondió uno-Tatsuki fue a prepararla junto con las demás y no estaba-informo, su cuerpo y el de los demás, tembló ante la ira de su señor, unos cuantos pasos más y estaban en la habitación de ambos peli naranjos.

-Mi señor-saludo la hechicera.

-Déjate de rodeos, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto molesto.

-No sabría decirle, la mente de su mujer es muy extraña para mí-menciono divertida.

-Habla hechicera o no me contendré-amenazo.

-¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor cuando uno pierde sus cosas hay que ir a buscarlas por donde las encontró-respondió para irse, vasto eso y una ráfaga de viento abrió las grandes ventanales del cuarto-es rápido- susurro riéndose-apronten todo ellos no tardaran-ordeno.

Él peli naranjo utilizo su habilidad llamada shumpo, el bosque no era un impedimento, él sabía dónde encontrarla y por los dioses eso haría.

No tardó mucho en llegar y encontrarla sentada frente a la estatua, los rayos de sol se colaban por las ramas, posándose sobre la cabellera naranja, y parte de la estatua, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, como rezando, vistiendo solo una yukata de seda en color crema.

Una loca idea se le vino ¿y si vino a rezar para ser devuelta a su época?, no, eso jamás, pero la diosa de la fertilidad la trajo, bien podía llevársela, luego pensó que ella le rogaba, por un matrimonio en paz y llenos de herederos, eso sonó a lo más lógico dentro de su retorcida mente.

-Me parece bien que le reses mujer-anuncio mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella-recemos los dos para que esta noche seas tan fértil y pueda dejarte en…-las palabras murieron al recibir un golpe en el hombro.

-No seas tan vulgar frente a la diosa-ordeno molesta y sonrojada.

-De todas formas, esta noche te dejare en cinta-menciono sobándose el hombro.

-N-no te creas muy importante-le recrimino sonrojada.

-Vamos mujer tienes que prepararte-ordeno mientras se paraba, ayudándola- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al verla tan callada, la había espiado y escuchado reír y hablar mucho, ahora solo estaba callada.

-No sé cómo es una boda en tú época-confeso rápido, si bien sabía por los libros de historia, sabía que habría diferencias en esa época.

-Ven siéntate te explicare-suspiro, sería un largo día-veamos-menciono frotándose la barbilla y mirando a la copa de los árboles-veras no sé cuánto dura las ceremonias en tú época, pero acá son algo rápidas, ya que duran alrededor de veinte minutos, más o menos-mención arroscándose la cabeza-ahí tenemos que pasar por un ritual de purificación, tenemos que intercambiar votos y ofrecer ofrendas a los dioses-menciono girándose para verla.

\- ¿Solo eso? -pregunto curiosa y a la vez sorprendida.

-Luego de eso viene lo más importante que es el _**San sankudo***_, eso viene después de los anillos-advirtió-tenemos que hacer una promesa a _**Gohonzon**_, ¿no sé si lo abras escuchado?, pero es un budismo de nuestra época, es donde tenemos que tomar tres veces sake-informo mirándola, quedando perdido por un momento de esa hermosa mirada.

-Nunca he tomado sake-confeso sonrojada, sacándole una sonrisa al peli naranjo.

-Bueno aquí tendrás que hacerlo-comento mirando un tronco-las tres veces que tomemos sake, primero tengo que ser yo y luego tú, es porque representa el cielo, la tierra y el hombre, si tomamos de a tres, nos traerá felicidad y representa además la unión de nuestro cuerpo, mente y espíritu, pero solo son tres sorbos- advirtió.

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto sin darse cuenta que estaba más cerca.

-Porque es un número sagrado-informo girándose para verla y, ¡sorpresa!, la nariz de ambos se rozaba, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, bueno por unos segundos, hasta que él peli naranjo se movió y unió sus labios, dejando sorprendida a la oji gris.

Noto que ella puso algo de resistencia, pero basto que él la tomara de la nuca y profundizara el beso, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa a la joven.

-Maldición-mascullo colocándose encima de una temblorosa peli naranja-solo un beso y me la dejaste dura-anuncio mientras sonreía al verla fruncir el ceño.

-Te dije que no hables…

Las palabras murieron cuando esa traviesa lengua invadió cada rincón de su boca, con cuidado se colocó más cómodo sobre ella, solo besaba y una que otra vez, su mano curiosa recorría el costado de su cuerpo.

-Tú cuerpo me tienta mujer, tanto así que me es difícil esperar hasta el anochecer para tomarte-menciono moviendo despacio su cadera, logrando que ella notara el gran bulto que tenía-mira como me tienes mujer-menciono enterrando su boca en el cuello de la joven, un leve gemido se escapó de los labios hinchados, culpa de los fogosos besos que él le dio-a la mierda con todo, tú ya eres mi mujer, no necesito esta ceremonia para saberlo-comunico para sentarse y comenzar a desarmar el nudo de la yukata.

La cruda realidad la golpeo, al verlo tan decidido, y, oh por todos los dioses, ese abdominal bien marcado y esos pectorales bien definidos, concéntrate, con toda la fuerza que su pobre y acalorado corazón, lo detuvo (nota de autora: para ser honesta me corto la inspiración, pero me recompongo para su noche de bodas muajaja).

-D-detente-pidió con la respiración entrecortada y como pudo se lo saco de encima-si quieres hacer las cosas hagámosla bien-pidió sonrojada.

-Bien-menciono no muy convencido, pero verla sonrojada con la respiración entre cortada, le inflo el pecho-vamos tienen que prepararte-menciono estirando su mano, una vez que acomodo su yukata, pero el bulto era notorio-si lo miras de nuevo mando todo al carajo y te preño aquí mismo-advirtió, la sonrisa torcida que puso al ver la cara de espanto de su mujer, le alegro el momento y ¿porque no?, el día.

Con cuidado la cargo y sin problemas la dejo en la entrada principal de la mansión. Las mujeres apenas la vieron la tomaron, y por los corredores se perdieron.

-¿Qué tramas hechicera?-pregunto molesto al sentirla detrás de él.

-Nada-respondió con una sonrisa- ¿fue linda la sensación de perderla?- pregunto con malicia.

-Sabes de sobra la respuesta-respondió enojado.

-Perfecto-amplio su sonrisa y escondió su rostro tras el abanico-_mi señor_ no haga tonterías con las empleada y cualquier mujerzuela y su mujer no se ira-advirtió ganándose una mirada acecina-imagínese que la señora ya está en cinta y usted hace una tontería, seria horrible perder al heredero por culpa de un calentón-menciono con burla, provocando que todos los músculos del cuerpo masculino se tensaran.

-Eso no pasara-comento muy seguro, para luego irse.

-Uy pero ni en su boda cambia-menciono divertida, mientras se abanicaba-me iré a preparar, hoy es un gran día-menciono mientras se perdía por los pasillos rumbo a su cuarto.

0.0...0.0.0...0.0..00..00...0.0.0...0..…0..0.0.000..0..00.00.0.

La preparación tardo más de lo previsto para la peli naranja, el vestido o kimono de novia era sencillamente hermoso, el _**shiramuko**_, se trataba de un kimono blancos con detalles en rojo, los cuales representaban la pureza y la buena fortuna, su pelo bien arreglado en un moño adornado con una peineta de loto, significando la pureza del cuerpo y alma, su rostro pintado de blanco para representar que la joven aún es pura, sus pies tenían puesto los _**tabi**_, que eran calcetines blancos con una abertura en el dedo pulgar, para calzar los _**okobos**_, unos zapatos muy altos, de madera con la hebilla de cuero en rojo.

-Lista mi señora-menciono orgullosa la peli azul.

-Gracias- susurro algo tristes.

-No se desanime mi señora, vera que todo pasar, al principio parecerá un trago amargo, pero luego vendrá lo dulce-aconsejo, la peli azul.

-Eso espero-menciono parándose-pero primero a dominar estas cosas-menciono riéndose mientras intentaba caminar con esos tacos, logrando hacer reír a las demás mujeres.

.0...0...0.0..0.0.0...0.0..….0.00..00000…..0.0.0..0..00….0.0.0.

En otra habitación.

-Ya está todo pronto señor, es hora de comenzar-anuncio la hechicera, la cual bestia un tradicional kimono, colorido de mangas larga, representando su soltería.

-Sigo sin poder creer el motivo de tú renuncia al matrimonio-menciono arreglándose el cuello de su kimono de color azul marino y de unos _**hakama**_, un pantalón holgado de color negro, su zanpakutous (acá la tendrá como el bankai), estaba en su lado izquierdo, muy bien colocada.

-Y yo no entiendo como andas con esa arma hasta en tú propia boda-respondió molesta.

-Siempre estoy preparado-menciono para irse.

...0.0.00..00.0.0.

La ceremonia era de esperarse que estuviera llena de invitados, muchos apenas lograron llegar, otros se la perdieron.

Los novios ya estaban colocados frente al sacerdote, cambiaron los botos y los anillos, luego de los tres sorbos de sake, oficialmente eran marido y mujer.

Muchos se acercaron para saludarlos y conocer a la nueva señora, la cual se limitaba a sonreír y mirara extrañados a todos, sus ropas, costumbres, sin contar que los malditos zapatos la estaban matando, miro a su, ahora esposo y lo vio muy entretenido con algunos capitanes, con disimulo se retiró, pero torpemente como suele ser ella, choco con una persona, muy conocida para ella.

-Disculpa Abarai-kun-menciono una vez que se enderezo, no era de sorprenderse que el pelirrojo la mirara extrañado.

-Disculpe usted-vasto mirar la ropa y saber que ella era la novia-déjeme felicitarla mi señora, soy el General, Renji Abarai a sus órdenes mi señora-menciono mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Porque no me sorprende que llegues tarde Renji-menciono el peli naranjo colocándose al lado de su esposa.

-Me disculpo el caballo estaba cansado-menciono mirándolo fijamente-y no es mi culpa que estando a leguas del palacio se me notifique que tengo que volver rápido porque mi señor se casa-anuncio molesto causando la risa del peli naranjo.

-Mi culpa, espero el caballo este bien, sabes que aquí lo atenderán como es debido-menciono estrechándolo- te presento a mi esposa, Orihime Kurosaki-menciono lleno de orgullo, la nombrada tembló al escuchar su nombre así, y más porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla por su nombre.

-Un placer mi señora-anuncio.

-Igual- respondió en un susurro.

-Ichigo no vayas a lastimarla esta noche-pidió en forma de burla causando las risas en masa de los hombres, y causando el sonrojo de la joven.

-Tratare-respondió sonriendo.

Las bromas y comentarios de lo que pasaría en la noche no pararon, el peli naranjo ya estaba ansioso, miraba constantemente a su mujer, la cual estaba al lado de la hechicera y Tatsuki.

-Me parece que alguien está ansioso-menciono el peli rojo con un vaso de sake, haciendo reír a los presentes.

-Valla mi señor y cumpla con su deber-menciono alguien.

Él peli naranjo jamás obedeció ninguna vez en su vida, pero por primera vez lo haría, se disculpó y con cautela se dirigió a su mujer, la cual al verlo venir, supo que la hora había llegado, y eso que rezo, imploro y suplico, que su esposo se embriagara y se durmiera, como algunos lo hicieron, pero valla que él era duro- mi señora ya es hora de retirarnos-anuncio con el chocolate de sus ojos casi derretido del placer que prometía, una vez que estuvieran solos.

-C-creí que teníamos que esperar-menciono mirando a su alrededor y noto que todos los miraba.

-Nos ganamos este privilegio-menciono riendo mientras tomaba las temblorosas manos de su esposa- Señores y señoras, coman y beban todo lo que quieran, mi esposa y yo ya nos retiramos-se despidió de todos, pero cuando cruzaron las puertas, escucharon como reían y menciono lo fogoso que sería el señor, con su dulce mujer, al llegar al cuarto principal, con cuidado cerró la puerta corrediza y la oscuridad reino el cuarto, junto con el silencio-al fin solos-menciono sacándose su kimono hasta quedar solo con el hakana.

Mientras tanto Orihime hacia lo imposible por no mirarlo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, fue el acuerdo con la hechicera.

_-"Cumple con el señor en tu noche de bodas y las veces que quiera, veras que se aburre y no me molestara mientras busco la manera de que vuelcas a tu mundo"-pidió._

Y eso aria, aunque le costara pero lo aria, respiro hondo y trato de prepararse para lo que venía.

-¿Lista?-pregunto estando de espalda a ella, le acaricio la espalda, se acercó a su cuello e inhalo el exquisito olor a vainilla, con cuidado desarmo el _obi_, dejándolo caer de forma suave, quito una capa del kimono de seda y no le importo dejarlo caer a sus pies, quito el _**naga juban**_, el cual era el kimono que se pone en la parte interior, una vez que lo quito, solo una suave y sedosa yukata quedaba, la cual protegía su total desnudes, cuando iba a quitarla ella se separó.

-Quiero quitarme el maquillaje- pidió mirando el piso y sujetando la yukata para que no se abriera, él la dejo ir al baño, en el cual se tranco y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje, soltarse el pelo y mirarse en el espejo-tengo que hacerlo-susurro para ella misma-tengo que hacerlo-menciono, saco un frasquito el cual contenía un líquido verde, se sirvió un poco en una taza que se encontraba ahí, y no dudo en tomarse de una el trago amargo, cerró los ojos esperando que el mal sabor se fuera, según la hechicera eso impediría que quedara embarazada, talvez no podría recuperar su virginidad, pero cuando se fuera no se iría con un hijo de este Kurosaki, cuando termino salió y tomo valor, al levantar la cabeza se le abrió la boca, parado en medio del cuarto, se encontraba su esposo desnudo.

-Tardaste-menciono mientras se acercaba a una temblorosa mujer-déjame ayudarte- menciono y de un golpe, la dejo tan desnuda como él-perfecta- la cargo y la deposito con cuidado en la cama-hermosa-susurro al verla de manera intensa, logrando que la peli naranja sintiera un cosquilleo en el vientre.

Se acercó despacio y unió sus labios, los cuales al tomar contacto danzaron a un ritmo lento, pero que duro poco, él se encargó de aumentar, las caricias aumentaron, los besos se esparcieron por el rostro y cuello, la mordió y succiono, haciendo que la joven gimiera asustada.

La experta boca del peli naranjo de dirigió a los enormes senos, los cuales pedían atención, mordió y succiono a su antojo, logrando que la joven le tirara del pelo y elevara la cadera, buscando algo que solo él podía darle. Cuando creyó que esos apetitosos senos ya estaban bien atendidos, siguió bajando a su vientre, el cual beso y acaricio con la lengua, para luego ir a la parte que más ansiaba.

Ella se encontraba presa en un mar de emociones, las caricias y besos le provocaban cosas que no entendía, quería que parar pero a la vez no, una parte de su cuerpo quería, no , necesitaba ser atendida, y sin saber cómo lo supo, él introdujo su lengua en su interior, haciendo que ella abriera la boca y un gemido escapara.

No esperaba tal placer, creía que sería rápido y un poco doloroso, pero para su sorpresa no lo fue, con cuidado el separo los pliegues femeninos con su lengua, estaba hechizado, el sabor de su mujer era demasiado para él, sabía que le quedaría grabado en su memoria por el resto de su vida, introdujo un dedo en el interior, un pequeño gemido se escapó de él, al descubrir cómo lo apretaba, volvió a gruñir al sentir la humedad escurrirse por el dedo.

Ella estaba ida, un nudo se formó en su bajo vientre, maldijo por lo bueno que se sentía, perdió la cuenta de las veces que la hizo gemir, y mover su cadera a él, no esperaba que fuera tan bueno, y por un momento un golpe de celos se presentó al recordar que él, se metió con varias mujeres, incluso la famosa Senna.

-Maldito-susurro molesta, logrando que él parara.

-Te lo advertí mujer-menciono mirándola de abajo, pero sonrió al ver los senos de su mujer impidiéndole verle la cara, una loca idea cruzo su mente-como deseo que tus senos me masajeen la verga-murmuro ronco.

-No d-digas eso-menciono molesta y acalorada ante la idea.

-Entrégate mujer y disfrutemos esta noche-murmuro para luego seguir con lo suyo, empezaba a volverse adicto al sabor de su deliciosa y apetitosa esposa.

Pronto el nudo que se había formado en su vientre bajo, se sentía cada vez más fuerte, como si necesitara liberarlo. Dejarlo ir, pero no sabía cómo, pero su esposo si, la sintió tensarse, mover de forma desesperada la cadera, y sin contar que tenía sus tres dedos, los cuales ayudaba a estimularla junto con esos látigos de lengua, en su interior, apretarlo.

-Déjate ir mujer-ordeno aumentando el ritmo, y a la vez torturándola, faltaba poco, muy cerca casi podía jurar que estaba a punto de explotar, y no era la única, su verga dolía, estaba grande y dura como jamás creyó sentirla-maldición- murmuro al rozar su pierna, está apenas lo toco y dolió, esperar por estar dentro de ella era un infierno, desesperado aumento el ritmo.

No podía explicar la exquisita sensación que tubo, cuando él movió en forma circular su lengua sobre su pobre y dolorido clítoris, creyó morir, y que decir de esos curiosos dedos los cuales no la dejaban descansar, era mucho, tanto que su cuerpo se rindió y se entregó, un potente gemido inundo la habitación.

-Perfecto-menciono con el cuerpo rígido, más duro no podía estar, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, se acercó hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual se encontraba sonrojado-te dije que te preñaría esta noche y siempre cumplo mis palabras- le recordó, se acomodó entre sus delicadas piernas, noto que ella se tensó-tranquila no quiero lastimarte solo relájate y pasara rápido-le pidió tomando el rostro femenino entre sus manos.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto en un susurro, no dudo en abrasarlo por la ancha espalda.

-Lo prometo-respondió sellando la promesa con un tierno beso, al notar que ella se estaba relajando con el beso, se acomodó mejor y de una estocada se llevó la inocencia de su mujer-

-Ah-gimió ante el dolor que sintió, no esperaba que él fuera tan grande, vale lo miro y ahora lo estaba sintiendo en su glorioso cuerpo, aunque este se resistiera.

-Se siente como si el infierno quisiera mi verga-mascullo, el calor del cuerpo femenino lo enloquecía, ni hablar de lo apretada que estaba-relájate mujer pareciera que me lo quieres cortar-murmuro.

-Eres un vulgar-le respondió sonrojada.

-Pero te pone más caliente-menciono para luego irse al cuello, lo acaricio con la lengua para luego comenzar a succionar y dejar marcas, las cuales serían vista al otro día-mi marca personal-susurro dándole un beso a la gran mancha del cuello.

Comenzó a moverse lento, apenas la sacaba y la volvía a meter, mientras las curiosas manos del peli naranjo la recorría por los costados, tocándola apenas con la yema de sus dedos, la textura de la piel de la peli naranja era suave, casi sedosa.

Los movimientos fueron en aumento sacándole suspiros más fuertes, hasta que él no soporto el ritmo suave.

-Que empiece lo bueno-comento, la tomo de la cadera y el vaivén fue más rápido y duro-eso son gemidos-menciono al escucharla gemir alto-vamos cariño dame más-ordeno se apoyó de sus manos para mover más fuerte la cadera.

-Ha- gimió al sentir que la quería atravesar-des… despacio-ordeno apenas sin voz.

-Nada de eso-menciono, salió del cuerpo femenino para girarla y penetrarla por detrás-maldita sea si-rugió al tener un nuevo ángulo, era realmente exquisito estar dentro de ella, no sabía si alguna vez se sintió así o no, pero que su mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, lo estaba-mueve la cadera cariño, sigue mi ritmo-ordeno.

¿Qué siguiera su ritmo?, el maldito desgraciado apenas y podía apoyar las manos en la cama, sin mencionar lo que le costaba mantenerse de rodilla, no sabía cuánto podría seguir, bueno, no negaba el placer que sentía pero el muy maldito, no era suave, no era como las novelas románticas, no había velas, ni música suave, ni besos, ni caricias, ni miradas cómplices. No, él era salvaje y tosco, directo, muy directo.

-Ah-gimió al sentirlo entrar más fuerte, se sonrojo más; como si eso fuera posible, al sentir que los testículos de su esposo le daban pequeños golpes en su clítoris, excitándola más.

-Lo sientes cariño- menciono encorvaba la espalda para susurrarle al oído-la tiene toda a dentro-susurro lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja-y no pienso parar, hasta que me asegure que estés preñada o corras riesgo de que te parta- menciono mientras se enderezaba, para continuar penetrándola fuertemente.

-No seas… tan vulgar-ordeno molesta al escucharlo hablar.

-Ya casi cariño-murmuro ronco sintiendo que lo apretaba- maldita sea que bien se siente-gimió, se salió de golpe para girarla y colocar una almohada debajo de la cadera de una sorprendida peli naranja-es un método que se usa aquí, se aplica para asegurar el embarazo-le comunico, sonrió al verla abrir los ojos de manera exagerada.

-Tú no…-callo al ser nuevamente penetrada, logrando que el aire se le quedara estacado en la garganta y no pudiera ni siquiera gemir, si ella creía que él era brusco ahora no tenía nombre, como pudo lo abrazo y no dudo en arañarle la espalda al sentirse cada vez más cerca, él se movía más rápido y su cuerpo pedía la liberación.

-Maldita sea-sonrió al sentir su miembro ser apretado por la peli naranja-eso cariño-murmuro y no dudo en correrse con ella, un gemido se escapó de sus labios, para callar ese vergonzoso momento la beso, mientras se movía despacio-toda tuya-susurro cansado, ninguna mujer jamás lo agoto así, noto que ella se movía un poco, como queriéndoselo sacar de encima-no señora, tenemos que quedarnos así un rato más-comunico-

-Pesas-murmuro casi sin aire.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto al apoyarse en su codo para animarla mejor-verdaderamente eres hermosa-menciono como si hablara del clima.

-No creo eso-susurro bajo evitándolo a toda costa, pero una mano fuerte se lo impidió.

-Si digo que eres hermosa es que lo eres mujer, no tienes por qué sentirte menos-ordeno molesto mirándola fijamente-tu cuerpo parece echo por los mismos dioses, me gusta tú pelo, y tú mirada esconde algo-menciono viéndola fijamente.

-Tú eres tosco y gruñón-menciono mientras lo miraba fijo-pero me gusta tú ceño fruncido-menciono tocándolo mientras le sonreía.

-Eres la primera que lo dice-sonrió de forma cálida-ups se salió- sonrió al verla sonrojarse y mirarlo serio-ahora si me puedo quitar-comunico saliéndose de encima para acostarse a su lado-ni se te ocurra moverte-ordeno al verla querer cambiar de posición.

-Pero necesito…-no sabía cómo decirlo sin morir de vergüenza.

-Quédate así hasta mañana, o hasta que se me pare de nuevo-menciono sonriendo, le gustaba verla entre avergonzada y enojada-aunque creo que va lo segundo-murmuro mientras le acariciaba el seno-me gustan y tengo varias ideas para ellas-murmuro acercándose y lamer el pezón, causando un leve escalofrío a la joven, la cual no dudo en intentar quitárselo de encima sin excito-empezamos de nuevo _mi señora_-murmuro con voz gruesa y mirada nublada, no dudo en subir sobre ella y penetrarla mientras la besaba, uno que otro gemido se escapaba.

.0.0.0..0.00..00….0.0.00..0.0.0...0.0..0

-Maldita-susurraba mientras llora, no muy lejos de la habitación de los ahora esposos, odiaba escucharlos gemir, principalmente como él lo hacía, ella jamás pudo sacarle siquiera uno, y su ahora esposa, le sacaba varios-esta me las pagas-juro mientras apretaba su pañuelo

Creyó que luego de tomarla se reuniría con ella, pero él nunca dejo el cuarto, todo lo contrario, parecía que él no quería salir de ahí.

Escucho la risa de él en varias ocasiones y eso la molesto aún más.

-Él solo la está usando-trato de consolarse-volverá a mí, lo sé-menciono mientras se abrazaba y miraba al pasillo, el cual llevaba a la recama de los esposo-solo eres una intrusa-murmuro molesta.

Lo que no sabía era que él no volvería a ella jamás.


	5. Obligaciones

Obligaciones

La mañana llego antes de lo previsto para los nuevos esposos, el primero en despertar fue él peli naranjo, molesto por la luz, la cual se colaba como si nada de la ventana sin cortinas. Cuando quiso enderezarse para cerrarla, notó que tenía un peso extra en su pecho, al fijarse bien notó a su esposa dormir plácidamente, creyó un pecado despertarla luego de todo lo que le hizo.

-De verdad eres hermosa-sonrió acariciándole la mejilla derecha, logrando que ella sonriera dormida y se acurrucara más contra él-ya es muy tarde-menciono mirando hacia afuera, sin saber que hacer miro la puerta de su cuarto y la ventana, podía levantarse y cerrar las venditas ventanas y volver a dormir o ir hasta la puerta ordenar que traigan comida para los dos y volver a la cama. Cualquiera era muy tentadora, pero basto que la peli naranja se moviera dando el aviso de que se despertó y la decisión fue clara.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se paró para emprender el viaje hasta la puerta, dejando que una adormilada peli naranja viera el bien formado trasero de su esposo, logrando que se despertara en el acto.

-¿No iras a…?-la pregunta murió en el aire al verlo abrir la puerta desnudo, totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada intento buscar algún tipo de ropa para cubrirse y acercarle algo para él, pero no fue necesario un soldado, el cual no vio rostro solo el brazo y noto el uniforme, tomo el recado que él le di, para luego irse.

-En unos momentos nos traen el desayuno-le informo sonriendo mientras se acercaba como si nada- ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto algo preocupado al verla tan roja.

-T-tú l-e pe-diste eso a-así-señalo, causando la risa del joven.

-Claro mujer, no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo-menciono extendiendo las manos de lado a lado mientras le sonreía.

-No tienes vergüenza-susurro cubriéndose, pero se asustó al verlo entrar a la cama- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto temeraria de que se repitiera lo mismo de anoche.

-Será la primera vez que desayuno contigo, y como marido y mujer-le comunico mientras le sonreía.

Momentos más tarde una joven entro luego de golpear, con una gran bandeja llena de aperitivos para ambos.

-Que aproveche-menciono mientras empezaba a comer, bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer- ¿Qué?- pregunto con la boca llena.

-N-nada-susurro y se dedicó a comer de forma suave su comida.

-Es lo mejor-sonrió satisfecho al haber terminado su comida, miro a su mujer y noto que apenas y había tocado su plato-mujer debes comer, mi heredero debe ser fuerte-menciono tomando un trozo de pan y queso para dárselo.

-Yo no como tanto-advirtió mientras esquivaba la comida.

-Tonterías casi no tocaste tú comida-menciono tratando de meter el pan con queso en la boca femenina.

-Pero si casi lo termine, es demasiada comida-menciono alterada al verlo insistir con la comida.

-Eso no es nada, debes comer más-ordeno, justo cuando ella iba a protestar él aprovecho y le metió el pedazo de queso y pan a la boca-listo-sonrió orgulloso de su proeza mientras ella luchaba por tragar.

-Eso fue cruel-acuso molesta, haciéndolo reír.

-Bueno ya es hora de levantarse-la miro fijo, causándole un leve escalofríos-¿nos bañamos juntos?-pregunto de forma lasciva, logrando que ella quedara roja como un tomate.

-P-p-pero y-yo no creo… quiero decir, no puedo hacerlo-menciono mirándolo y luego desviando la vista al baño para rápidamente cambiarla, de recordar esos brazos envolverla, acariciarla y sujetarla contra él, sus atléticas piernas, las cuales en varias ocasiones se sostuvo o se sentó prácticamente en ellas, ni hablar de ese abdomen, el cual acaricio varias veces cuando él dejaba que lo recorriera sin pudor alguno, y ese suave y sedoso pelo; al cual atormento agarrándolo y acariciándolo, de solo recordarlo sintió que algo tibio bajo por su entrepierna, causando que las apretara por vergüenza-y-yo no puedo-susurro mientras desviaba la vista, pero él no dudo en tomarla en brazos y cargarla-¿Qué haces?-pregunto asustada al ver el rumbo que iba.

-Nos bañaremos juntos, además no es la primera vez que lo hacemos-informo, sin saber que la dejaba en total shock ante esa nueva información-antes que cuestiones, yo te bañe cuando llegaste a mí-anuncio serio.

-¿C-cómo, cuándo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Ya te dije mujer, cuando viniste a mí-menciono entrando al baño, depositándola con cuidado mientras él mismo aprontaba el baño-este es un privilegio que solo mi esposa posee-menciono mientras le sonreía de manera seductora logrando su cometido, hacerla sonrojar.

-No sé de qué hablas-menciono mirando hacia el costado.

Él sonrió ante la inocencia y pudor de su mujer, como prometió se bañó con ella, sin propasarse, entendía que aún estaba delicada de la forma salvaje que la tomo.

Lavo con ternura y cuidado el sedoso y bien cuidado cabello, con cuidado la baño, una vez listos él la ayudo con el kimono.

-Lista-sonrió al verla pronta para salir, kimono bien arreglado, hasta el pelo estaba bien recogido en un moño bajo.

-Gracias- susurro apenada.

-Tengo una reunión con los generales, disfruta del día-menciono dándole un beso en la frente-cuando termine iré por ti-advirtió para luego irse.

-Igual-susurro a al verse ya sola, ¿Qué haría? Debía quedarse y esperar o, sonrió, giro su cuerpo y salió casi corriendo por los pasillos, sin percatarse que todo empleado que veía le hacía una reverencia o lo intentaba ya que muchos no podían ni agacharse siquiera cuando la señora ya había pasado por ellos.

-Recuerden la señora debe tener…

-Disculpe-interrumpió con un hilo de voz-sabe ¿dónde está Tatsuki-chan? -pregunto algo apurada.

-Mi señora-exclamó sorprendida al verla agitada, algo sudorosa y el pelo algo desaliñado-si el señor la ve-susurro aterrada-rápido vallan por Tatsuki-ordeno a las empleadas-yo llevare a la señora a su habitación y tratare de dejarla presentable-menciono llevándosela prácticamente a rastras.

-Pero-trato de quejarse pero fue imposible, una vez en la habitación pudo dedicarse a ver bien a esa mujer.

No se había dado cuanta pero antes de la boda solo habían pasado tres días, y eso no era tiempo suficiente para conocer a todos en ese enorme palacio. La señora rondaba los cuarenta, tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, el cual era muy apretado, hasta el punto que ningún pelo estaba fuera, pudo notar unas cuantas canas, lo curioso de ese lugar era que todos; incluyéndola, tenían ropas oscuras, como si los colores vivos fuesen prohibidos.

La noto caminar de un lado a otro, hasta que la puerta se abrió y al notar ambas mujeres quien era, tuvieron reacciones distintas, la peli naranja sonrió y sus ojos grises se iluminaron, mientras que a la otra solo mostro enfado.

-Tatsuki, esta es la habitación de tus señores debes golpear antes de entrar-ordeno molesta mirándola de manera fría.

-Disculpe señora Haru-menciono inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Que no se repita-advirtió con el ceño fruncido-en este palacio hay reglas Tatsuki y deben cumplirse-recordó.

-Si señora-menciono aún con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien-sonrió satisfecha al comprobar su autoridad-mi señora-se inclinó como lo hacía la pelinegra, arrodilladas con la frente pegada al piso-me presento mi nombre es Haru, y soy la encargada de las empleadas de este lugar-comunico enderezándose pero aún arrodillada, noto que su señora se encontraba sentada en la cama sonriéndole-¿señora?- pregunto confundida.

-Estaba pensando que debe ser un trabajo difícil mantener a tantas personas- menciono mirando por la puerta-ventana (ya saben esas que son puertas corredizas y son las únicas ventanas).

-Para mí es un honor mi señora- menciono inclinándose nuevamente.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad-menciono apenada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

-Pero usted es la señora de este lugar-comunico sorprendida por la personalidad cálida de su señora- usted es la única encargada de traer herederos al reino-anuncio y no pudo evitar sentir cariño al verla aún más sonrojada- su palabra iguala a la del señor-menciono intentando hacerla entender de su nueva posición.

-E-eso no tiene mucho valor para mí-confeso mirando para otro lado.

-Pero…-trato de razonar con ella, pero algo en su interior le decía que era imposible-como usted lo crea mejor-menciono inclinándose- Tatsuki- la nombrada se enderezo y miro fijo a la mujer mayor-tenemos que arreglar a la señora, el señor no la puede ver en ese estado-menciono para luego pararse y colocarse detrás de la peli naranja.

-Señora Haru-llamo la peli naranja-¿Por qué debó estar presentable?, ¿hay una fiesta?-pregunto de forma inocente logrando que las mujeres se miraran entre ellas.

-Usted al estar casada con el señor Kurosaki, debe estar presentable a cada minuto, sin ninguna falla, pelo arreglado, kimono limpio y bien aliñado y la piel siempre limpia, fresca y perfumada- anuncio cerrando los ojos y pasando su mano derecha por la cara, sin notar como las jóvenes se miraban entre ellas y sonreían ante lo que decía la mujer-en fin usted debe estar impecable siempre-comunico viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

-Seguro –susurro algo asustada por las locuras de la señora mayor.

La señora mayor se dedicaba a dejarla perfecta mientras le decía las reglas de la nueva posición que ocupaba.

-No debe correr, eso no es bien visto de la señora-regañaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-siempre debe estar presentable a cualquier momento, jamás debe inclinar su cabeza a alguien inferior, y debe siempre prepararle el té al señor cuando el sol besa la tierra (eso es en la tarde, casi noche)-menciono mientras seguía metida en su monologo-sus tareas son recorrer los jardines y asegurarse que todo esté en orden, todos los días le daré el informe de la servidumbre, ya que esas no son tareas del señor -menciono- usted es la encargada de los eventos del palacio y de recibir a los invitados-comunico sin mirarla-señora su papel en este lugar es fundamental una falla suya y el señor se verá perjudicado-advirtió.

-Entiendo-de lo único que entendía era que no podía hacer las cosas que le gustaba, ya que eso perjudicaría la imagen del peli naranjo.

-Será mejor que vea los jardines privados, la última en dedicarse a ellos era la señora Masaki, madre del señor-anuncio mientras contorneaba las caderas caminando hacia la puerta-acompáñeme señora, recuerde espalda recta, vista al frente y mentón alto-recordó mientras caminaba rumbo a los jardines privados.

Caminaron por largos y fríos pasillos, mientras lo hacían la peli naranja noto los colores fríos casi neutro que decoraba el lugar, la poca iluminación y poco decorado, ningún cuadro adornando las paredes, ningún florero con flores frescas embelleciendo el lugar, nada todo era frío y sin gracia, hasta el punto que le daba miedo.

-Señora Haru-llamo con voz suave-¿este lugar siempre fue así?-pregunto preocupada.

-Siempre y así debe quedar-advirtió-es el ala este, el lugar favorito del señor y no quiere que nadie cambie o coloque nada nuevo-comento mientras caminaba hasta llegar al lugar-aquí es señora-menciono dejándola pasar.

Al cruzar la puerta que do sorprendida, el lugar era horrible, lleno de pasto alto, ramas secas, el estanque seco y las paredes en pésimo estado.

-¿Porque?- la pregunta murió en el aire, pero la mujer entendió.

-Solo la señora del lugar puede hacer cambios, y la señora Masaki lleva mucho tiempo sin venir a este lugar, ahora le corresponde a usted señora- menciono mientras la miraba, el rostro de la peli naranja estaba pálido con la mirada perdida-¿Qué ara?-pregunto esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-Señora Haru, Tatsuki-chan-llamo dando un paso al patio-¿Cuántas personas disponemos en el área de jardinería?-pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirarlas de forma decidida, sorprendiéndolas.

-Todas las que usted pida-sonrió satisfecha.

-Llámelas-ordeno girándose para admirar el desastre que tenía en sus manos-los quiero a más tardar en la tarde-orden para irse del lugar con único lugar en mente.

El estudio de su esposo.


	6. Daño irreparable

**Daño irreparable**

El señor de las grandes tierras se encontraba sumido en el estudio leyendo y autorizando documentos, algo no muy animador, la reunión había salido perfecto, lo único molesto era la insistencia de conocer a su hermosa esposa, cosa que a él no le agrado para nada, tantos halagos para los que la conocía, y tantos lamentos para los que no.

Molesto dejo a un costado todos los documentos, se inclinó en su sillón para mirar el árbol de sakura, disfrutaba de esa pequeña paz, estaba casado, recordó de repente, eso quería decir, herederos seguros, y para tener herederos necesitaba acostarse con su mujer, y valla que sacrificio, una risa ahogada se escapó de sus labios. Valiente sacrificio aria, no negaba que tocar esa suave y cremosa piel, lo encendía, ni que esos tímidos gemidos, lo volvían loco, o cuando decía en forma dulce su nombre, lo ponía tan duro que dolía, joder necesitaba a su esposa ya. Estaba decidido iría por su mujer.

Apenas se estaba enderezando cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Quién demonios…?-la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver a su adorada esposa viéndola con ojos decisivos,-valla, parece que te invoque-sonrió mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Vengo a informarte que arreglare el patio privado-anuncio mientras se giraba para irse.

-No autorice eso-menciono dejándola estacada en el lugar.

-Y yo no pregunte, solo avise-le miro seria para irse, no sin antes dar un buen portazo. Dejando a su esposo sorprendido.

Era tal la sorpresa que le causo que le costó varios minutos en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo maldijo y pateo su escritorio mandándolo a volar.

-Esta mujer-susurro realmente furioso, no dudo ni dos segundo en ir tras ella, era tal el enojo que se olvidó de su habilidad Shumpo, pero cada paso que daba los empleados temblaban-¿Dónde está mi mujer?-pregunto furioso a una pobre empleada, la cual no paraba de temblar.

-F-fue r-rumbo al p-patio p-privado-susurro, apenas se fue el peli naranjo y la joven se desmayó, siendo socorrida por los que estaban presente.

-¡Orihime!-grito molesto mientras entraba al ala este- maldita mujer-susurro, apenas entro la encontró intentando arrancar unos yuyos largos, logrando que le fuera imposible, al principio le dio gracia, luego se molestó al ver que se lastimada esas delicadas y suaves manos, y luego exploto al recordar lo que estaba haciendo-mujer ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-pregunto molesto mientras llegaba a su lado para sacar con una mano sin esfuerzo el vendito yuyo.

-Limpiar-respondió de forma seca, intento cruzar por su lado pero él la tomo de la cintura-suéltame-ordeno enojada al ser prisionera por esos fuertes brazos.

-¿Estás loca?-pregunto molesto-estas lastimando tus manos, las cuales deben estar suaves para que me toques, estás haciendo el trabajo de los empleados, era la señora de este palacio, por Kami, y tercero-menciono mientras la soltaba para caminar de un lado a otro- llevas a mi hijo en tú vientre no debes hacer este tipo de fuerzas-ordeno casi al borde de los nervios.

-En primera, son mis manos, en segunda, no me molesta hacer esto me gusta y me relaja, y en tercera-se tomó un minuto mientras se sonrojaba-fue anoche es imposible saber si estoy, b-bueno eso-susurro aún más sonrojada.

-Mujer terca, no escuchaste cuando dije que no daba permiso para limpiar este patio-recrimino.

-¿Por qué no?-enfrento molesta

-Porque no, y es una orden-recrimino tirando lejos el vendito yuyo, para luego tomarla de la mano y sacarla a rastras del lugar.

-Suéltame-ordeno furiosa tratando de liberarse del agarre.

-Calla mujer desobediente-ordeno cargándola en su hombro-maldición tendré que educarte- menciono serio mientras salía del ala este.

-No tienes que hacer nada-respondió más enojada- ¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto asustada al ver unos pasillos muy conocidos para ella.

-Dije que te educaría-sonrió para luego darle una nalgada-y eso are-menciono mientras frotaba la nalga haciéndola temblar.

-Oh no, me va a golpear-pensó asustada-suéltame-grito asustada.

-Calla mujer ya casi llegamos-sonrió mientras entraba a su habitación-bien ponte cómoda-menciono mientras la dejaba en la cama-que comience el castigo-anuncio mientras se sacaba la parte superior de su atuendo-vas a aprender a obedecerme mujer-advirtió mientras tiraba su ahori lejos de él.

-A-aléjate-susurro mientras retrocedía hasta estar contra la pared, pero el continuaba acercándose, y lo que era peor la miraba de manera intensa, poniéndola nerviosa.

El peli naranjo se acercaba a ella, y casi podía jurar que podía oler su miedo, sin saber porque eso le gusto, y mucho, verla tan indefensa y temblando a su merced, era excitante.

-Hora del castigo-susurro mientras se subía a la cama, tomo uno de sus pies y tiro de él, rumbo a su cuerpo; logrando que el cuerpo femenino quedara casi bajo suyo, su rostro quedo a la altura del vientre, el cual le dio un beso-pronto crecerás-susurro viendo fijamente esa parte del cuerpo de su mujer-y me asegurare que eso pase-sin decir más nada arranco el obi bordo del cuerpo femenino, logrando que el kimono azul marino se abriera dejando ver parte de la suave y blanca piel.

-D-detente-susurro presa del pánico-p-por favor-unas lágrimas escaparon dejándola aún más vulnerable que antes.

-Quieta-ordeno tomándola de las piernas al ver como se movía-tsk tú te lo buscaste-menciono para colocarse encima de la cadera femenina-vas a aprender a obedecerme mujer-informo molesto, mientras se sacaba el obi blanco de su hakama, dejando flojo su pantalón, el cual se lo bajo hasta las rodillas.

-No-susurro quedando paralizada al entender que pretendía, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pudo ver con claridad lo excitado que estaba su esposo-no lo hagas-rogó empezando a temblar.

-Este es tú castigo-mención mientras le separaba las piernas y entraba de una en ella, sin molestarse en prepararla. Si bien había perdido su virginidad la noche anterior, eso no quería decir que ya estaba lista para recibirlo, y menos con ese tamaño.

-No-gritó ante el dolor de ser penetrada sin aviso-basta por favor, detente-rogó, dejando ir las lágrimas, le dolió y él no parecía querer parar.

-Solo relájate mujer-gruño con voz ronca, mientras continuaba en el vaivén de caderas-mierda-susurro al sentirla apretada, estaba tan perdido en el placer que no escucho las suplicas y ruegos de la joven, estaba tan perdido que cuando la beso, el sabor salado de las lágrimas no hizo efecto para que parara, él estaba perdido en el placer, cuando se corrió dentro de la joven, su mente conecto con su cabeza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho-mujer-susurro al verla, su delicado rostro sonrojado y lleno de lágrimas, su cuerpo temblando y no de placer, si no de miedo.

-Quítate-susurro dolida, y por increíble que parezca la obedeció, sin saber si era culpa, remordimiento o que.

-Y-yo-él jamás pedía disculpa, si quería algo lo tomaba, y punto, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal por estar con su esposa?, ¿Por qué le provocaba un sentimiento raro en el pecho al verla así, y saber que era culpa suya?, ¿Por qué?

-Déjame sola-pidió mientras trataba de cubrirse.

Él solo se acomodó la ropa sin verla, creía que no era apropiado estar en la misma habitación que ella en ese momento

Sin decir palabra se retiró sin molestarse en ponerse la ahori, furioso camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su estudio, el cual aún era un caos. Molesto llamo a una empleada que trajera sake, una vez que tenía su preciada bebida se dedicó a tomar, sin culpa, cada trago lo alejaba de lo que había hecho y se sentía mejor, pero no sabía hasta cuando el sabor amargo de las lágrimas de su mujer lo molestaría. No lo sabía

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No podía para de llorar, sentía su cuerpo sucio por lo que paso, nuevas lágrimas volvieron, jamás creyó que su querido Kurosaki-kun le hiciera eso. Jamás, pero ese no era su Kurosaki-kun, no; era otro hombre, con el mismo cuerpo, nombre, apellido. Pero de diferente corazón, ¿Qué haría?, le dolía la entre pierna.

Camino envuelta en las sabanas hasta el baño, se ducho y coloco nuevamente otro kimono, se dejó el pelo suelto, una vez lista salió de esa maldita habitación.

Camino sin rumbo, su hombro choco con alguien.

-Señora-llamo la joven hechicera-¿Qué suce…?-la pregunta murió en su boca al ver el rostro de la joven, los ojos plata marcados por el llanto-¿Quién?-pregunto furiosa.

-_Él_-la miro y las lágrimas volvieron-él me forzó a…-no pudo continuar, cayó de rodillas cubriendo su rostro ante la vergüenza, lloro tan amargamente, que la hechicera hubiese jurado escuchar el corazón de su señora romperse en ese mismo lugar.

-Ese hijo de…-menciono ayudándola a pararse, iba con la intención de llevarla a su cuarto, pero la joven apenas vio a donde se dirigían, comenzó a temblar y querer retroceder -perdón-se disculpó, no sabía dónde llevarla, su cuarto no estaba lejos-sígame señora-pidió, en silencio la llevo a su recamara la hizo acostarse y no dudo usar su magia en ella para dormirla-lo siento-susurro al verla dormida-pero de ese bastardo me hago cargo yo-juro al verla descansar, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al estudio del peli naranjo.

Camino segura y muy decidida, cada empleado que cruzaba se alejaba, sabían el poder de la hechicera, y muy rara vez se encontraba en ese estado, una vez frente a la puerta del estudio, no golpeo para avisar de su llegada, directamente la destruyo, y si ya estaba enoja ahora lo estaba aún más.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Senna?-pregunto enojada al ver a esa mujer en la falda del peli naranjo.

-Hechicera retírate-ordeno el peli naranjo mientras seguía masajeando los senos de la peli negra, la cual la miraba con burla.

-¿Tienes el descaro de ordenarme a mí?-pregunto furiosa, su pelo comenzaba a elevarse-¿tienes idea del daño que hiciste?-le pregunto enojada.

-Ella no es una niña, solo la tome para asegurar mí heredero-menciono sin soltar a la joven- además es algo aburrida-menciono.

-¿Dices aburrida?-le pregunto tan enojada estaba que no se daba cuenta del cambio de su rostro, la marca había surgido, unas franjas azules aparecieron en las mejillas de la hechicera.

-Cálmate-ordeno mientras tomaba el vaso de sake-vuelve a ser tú, sabes que no me gusta el escandalo-menciono tomando de un trago la bebida.

-Serás-temblaba de rabia, y ver la sonrisa de la peli negra no la ayudaba, pero como un rayo atravesó su cabeza una gran idea, sonrió de forma malvada, llamando la atención del peli naranjo-tú estabas advertido-recordó señalándolo y mirándolo de forma arrogante, cosa que molesto más al joven-sabes que cumplo mis promesas-sonrió al verle la cara-la tomaste para asegurar tus herederos ¿no?-pregunto sin querer escuchar respuesta-te advertí lo que pasaría pero no escuchaste, bien que se cumpla lo pactado-elevo la mano al cielo y susurro unas palabras en voz baja-dime _mi señor_ ¿Qué herederos espera tener si su mujer ya no está en este reino y ningún otro?-pregunto para luego reírse, al ver el rostro pálido del joven.

-No te atrevas-menciono lleno de rabia, parándose de golpe tirando en el proceso a la peli negra.

-Tú sabías las consecuencias y aun así me desafiaste, bien paga tus errores _mi señor_-exclamó para retirarse largando una carcajada de victoria.

-Maldita hechicera a ¿dónde crees que vas?-pregunto yendo tras ella pero ya era tarde había desaparecido-maldita- susurro enojado

Por horas se buscó a la señora y la hechicera, ambas desaparecieron. No importaba donde fueran, ellas no estaban, ni rastro, ni pistas, nada. Ningún empleado logro verlas, era como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado. Y eso enojaba más al peli naranjo, cabía decir que la peli negra no podía estar más contenta. Sin la señora ella ocuparía su lugar.

Pero no que su enferma mente no podía ver, era que _él_ no quería hijos de nadie si no era de _ella_. La mañana llego con una calma que asustaba a las personas del lugar, horas de búsqueda y nada de ellas. Su señor estaba furioso.

Su mujer se había ido. Y su sueño de herederos con ella.


	7. El ataque

El ataque

Un mes, un maldito mes de búsqueda y ni rastros, los reinos vecinos no sabían del paradero de su mujer, la rabia que tenía era vista a kilómetros. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero el silencio era aún más mortífero que él mismo señor.

-Ichigo volvamos-pidió su mejor amigo, nadie más que el peli rojo entendía la situación, pero dejar tanto tiempo el reino solo era una verdadera locura.

-Cuando vea a esa hechicera-dejo el resto en el aire, todos ahí presentes sabía el destino de la mujer-recojan todo volvemos al reino-aviso mientras tomaba a su poderoso corcel negro y acomodaba sus cosas.

-Tranquilo ella estará allá cuando volvamos-intento animar el peli rojo.

-De ser así me habrían avisado-menciono más molesto.

El camino de regreso fue peor que cuando se fueron, al llegar al palacio todos se retiraban del camino de el gran señor, la mirada acecina que se cargaba daba miedo, una vez en el palacio todos miraban con cierta ansiedad al peli naranjo, llamando la atención de los hombres.

-Bienvenidos-anuncio la hechicera sonriéndoles, logrando la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Cómo es que tú?-pregunto aún en trance, pero eso no importaba luego arreglaría cuantas con esa mujer, miro a todos lados y no vio lo que buscaba, cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse, busco por todo el castillo hasta que lo encontró, ese inconfundible reatsu, sin decir nada desapareció de la vista de todos.

La encontró en el jardín prohibido, miro con asombro el nuevo jardín que se mostraba ante él, lleno de vida y orgulloso de volver del olvido, como si un golpe se tratara se acercó a una de las columnas para apreciar el trabajo de su mujer.

La antigua fuente estaba llena de agua pura y cristalina, sin ese moho maloliente, hasta varios peces ko ya habitaban el lugar nadando de forma elegante, los árboles, antiguamente secos rebosaban de vida, llenos de un verde puro y flores de colores, hasta los pájaros se atrevían a cantar frente a él sin temor alguno.

Un hermoso camino de piedra lo guiaba a un banco de material (cemento o como quieran llamarlo), donde se encontraba su mujer descansando en la cálida sombra de un árbol de sakura, ella portaba un suave y sedoso kimono azul eléctrico, con flores en bordo, un suave obi adornaba su cintura, de color negro. Su adorado pelo naranjo, estaba armado en una media cola, la cual era a sujetada con unos palillos de plata, en forma de torniquete hasta la punta donde era más gruesa y descansaba un pez ko, en miniatura, de esta punta una fina cadena, larga hasta los seis centímetros, la cual tenía en la punta un zafiro y nuevamente unas pequeñas cadenas dando el fin del accesorio, parte del largo pelo descansaba en su suave y esponjoso pecho.

La encontró leyendo un pergamino, estaba tan concentrada que no noto la presencia de su esposo, el cual embelesado por la imagen, no se atrevió a interrumpir gran espectáculo, el cual sabía que había quedado en su memoria.

Despacio y sin mucho apuro se fue acercando, con temor de que la imagen se esfumase, al estar a dos pasos de ella, se detuvo.

Estaba tan encerrada en su mundo que no noto la presencia, cuando lo hizo ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Tú, cuando…?- miro asustada a todos lados, inconscientemente se paró y se alejó unos pasos de él.

-Acabo de llegar-respondió examinadora mejor-¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto enojado.

-Aquí-respondió retrocediendo, cada paso que él daba ella retrocedía.

-Mientes-le respondió acercándose un paso más-estuve aquí dos días y no estabas por ningún lado-comunico.

-Yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo-se defendió, de pronto sintió algo frío en su espalda al mirar noto que era la pared, aterrada noto como él ya estaba a su lado, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Esa maldita-susurro sabiendo que pasaba-mírame mujer-ordeno molesto al ver que ella huía de su mirada.

-N-no-susurro tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero él era más fuerte.

-¿Por qué me huyes?-pregunto molesto, y como si de un rayo se tratase, la noche en donde la tomo a la fuerza vino a su mente-aún no superas eso-menciono sin decir más.

-Aléjate-ordeno con la voz quebrada-por favor-susurro.

-¿Cómo pretendes darme herederos si me mantengo lejos de ti?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No habrá-aclaro-yo me iré antes de que eso pase-menciono viéndolo a los ojos, los cuales les transmitió una seguridad que él no esperaba.

-Aún sigues con lo mismo-menciono más para él que para ella-deja tú terquedad mujer-pidió mientras se acercaba, pero un empujón lo alejo de ella.

-No te me acerques-advirtió molesta, noto que, con ayuda del pergamino, el cual aún tenía en sus delicadas manos, cubría el pequeño y discreto escote, el cual él noto.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto para luego arrancarle el pergamino y ver la parte delantera del kimono y ver el escote, no era muy escotado, como el de Senna, pero para ser un pequeño escote en el cuerpo de ella era muy notorio-con un demonio mujer cúbrete-ordeno molesto colocándole su capa-eras una mujer casada-le recrimino atando la capa.

-P-puedo hacerlo sola-exclamo sonrojada.

-Lo sé pero quiero asegurarme de que no se suelte y mis hombres vean a mi mujer-de solo pensarlo frunció el ceño-¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?, eres una mujer casada-le recordó alejándose de ella.

-No tiene nada de malo-se defendió sonrojada.

-¿Qué no tiene nada de malo?- le pregunto girándose para encararla-mujer andas mostrando tus atributos, que solo tú esposo, o sea _**yo**_, puede ver-hablo fuerte, dejando ver las venas de su cuello tensarse y comenzar a quedar rojo-¡estás dando a entender que estas disponible para tener amantes!-grito totalmente con la cara roja.

-Yo no soy de esa clase de mujer- se defendió molesta por la acusación.

-Si me entero de un amante, lo mato-advirtió, mientras la agarraba de las manos y la pegaba a su pecho-a él lo mato delante de ti y de la peor forma y a ti-respiro hondo antes de seguir-lo que paso la otra noche será como el pan de cada día-amenazo mirándola muy fijamente-y te juro que tendré un hijo detrás del otro y aun así no dejare de tomarte-advirtió, con sus ojos chocolates siguieron cada movimiento de los plata, los cuales comenzaron a aguarse.

-Eres un monstruo-susurro dolida.

-Seré peor que eso si me entero de una infidelidad tuya-advirtió enojado.

-¡No soy como tú!-le grito separándose de él de un movimiento brusco, tomo la capa y se cubrió de él-se dé tú infidelidad con Senna-menciono dolida, de cierta manera era entendible, en su época, su Kurosaki-kun estaba con Kuchiki-san, y en esta, si bien se casaron él le engañaba con Senna.

-Soy hombre-se defendió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Y yo mujer y no por eso te engaño-respondió limpiándose las lágrimas

\- Tú no me cumples como mujer, te tome y me echaste de mis aposentos-le recrimino.

-¡Me violaste!-grito dolida.

-Tome a mi mujer-se defendió, molesto por ver esos hermosos ojos color plata llenarse de lágrimas-joder, quería estar contigo y tú te negaste-menciono un poco más calmo.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, sin mi permiso-pidio dolida, ante tal confesión.

-No me pidas eso-menciono viéndola de forma penetrante.

-Si me vuelves a tocar sin mi permiso-respiro hondo, se abrazó a ella misma ya que sentía que todo el cuerpo le iba a fallar-desapareceré y esta vez para siempre-advirtió.

-Recuerda que dormimos en la misma cama, se tendrá que dar-advirtió acercándose nuevamente a ella.

-Ya no-comunico seria y dando un paso atrás-dormiremos en camas separadas, de hecho, la vez que te fuiste y me tomaste contra mi voluntad, no volví a ese cuarto-informo dolida.

-No puedes hacer eso sin mi permiso-gritó molesto.

-Ya lo hice-respondió en igual tono-no me tocaras, no compartiremos la cama y ¡no me usaras jamás!-grito fuera de sí.

-Escúchame mujer tú…

-¿Interrumpo?-pregunto la hechicera cerca de ellos.

-Maldita mujer-rugió volteándose para encararla-tú eres la principal culpable de todo esto-acuso furioso.

-_Mi señor_ ¿Por qué me acusa?-pregunto con falso pesar- yo en ningún momento le dije que tomara a su esposa contra su voluntad, ni que tuviera una aventura con la servidumbre-escupió con veneno.

-Tú le lavaste el cerebro-acuso enojado.

-Ella tiene mente propia-respondió seria.

-Aléjate de mi mujer-amenazo.

-Ella no es de usted, ni de nadie-encaro, dando un paso a él, demostrando que no le temía, ya no, su deber era proteger a esa mujer y lo haría.

-Hana-chan-llamo con voz suave la peli naranjo -retirémonos- pidió pasando por su esposo sin mirarlo, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, siendo seguida por su fiel compañera.

-Esto no quedara así-susurro al viento.

Camino con tal enfado que las personas se fundían con la pared con tal de evitar un roce con el señor del palacio. Al entrar en su cuarto noto con desagrado que las pocas cosas de su mujer ya no estaban, si bien el cuarto se mantenía limpio y ordenado, toda cosa o pertenencia de su adorada esposa no se encontraba. Molesto salió del cuarto buscando los aposentos de su mujer.

-Mi señor me alegra tanto verlo-susurro de una manera provocadora la peli negra.

-Senna no estoy de humor quítate-ordeno, la mujer no dudo ni un segundo en separarse de su lado y dejarlo seguir.

Se podía sentir el fuerte reatsu del peli naranjo, y por supuesto no iba a molestarlo, lo conocía y sabía los riesgos.

Cada empleado trataba por todos los medios no cruzarse con él, cosa que no sirvió de mucho, una pobre muchacha tuvo la mala suerte de no verlo y chocar con él, tirando en el proceso las sabanas sucias al suelo.

-D-disculpe mi señor-se arrodillo al piso pegando la frente al suelo rogando en su interior que el joven no la matara.

-¿De quién es este aposento?-pregunto curiosos.

-D-e la s-señora-susurro con voz temblorosa.

-Retírate-ordeno-espera, que mi mujer no sepa, que se dónde duerme-ordeno.

-S-si señor-respondió, ya que sabía lo que le esperaba si no guardaba silencio.

Un poco más tranquilo se retiró a su adorado estudio y se encerró, el golpe de la puerta fue tan fuerte, que varias personas lo escucharon.

Los días pasaron y la situación no cambio, la peli naranja se dedicaba a los jardines y los deberes del palacio, mientras su esposo prácticamente vivía en el estudio, saliendo solo para recorrer sus tierras, ver a su gente y volver al estudio, prácticamente dormía ahí. Era tal la situación que varios sirvientes comenzaban a murmurar.

Orihime creía que la situación estaba bien, pero la tensión que había entre su esposo y ella, era tan palpable que las personas presentes al encuentro, casual de esos dos, eran paralizados por el terror a lo que pasaría.

Él peli naranjo ya no busco a su esposa para tener intimidad, ni tampoco a otra mujer, el susto de la hechicera fue tal, que le dejo un mal sabor en la boca, ni con todo el sake que ha tomado se le ha quitado. Se encontraba en el estudio como siempre hasta que una elevación de reatsu llamo su atención, dejo la pluma a un lado y levanto la cabeza. Cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar la fuente, una vez que lo hizo su piel se erizo, _esa_ criatura estaba cerca de su esposa. A toda prisa se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba, rogando por el bien de ella.

Orihime no soportaba más la tensión en el palacio, los murmullos que escuchaba cuando pasaba eran evidentes, el hecho de dormir en cuarto separados, siendo recién casada dejaba muchas dudas, el palacio se dividía en tres opiniones, algunos creían que él señor de ese lugar ya se había aburrido de su esposa, otros que ella no soportaba sus infidelidades, aunque fue sola una, y la última, la que la mayoría apostaba. Por fin habría heredero.

No sabía cuál de todas era la más herrada, la última era segura, su periodo había hecho presencia cuando menos se lo espero, y las otras tenían mejor base.

Molesta con el barbullo, las miradas de lastima y vergüenza decidió ir a la estatua, su origen, como le había puesto, se arrodillo y comenzó a quitar la maleza que amenazaba con cubrir la hermosa estatua. Su cabeza era un lío, emociones encontradas, enredos por los antepasados de las personas de su época confundiéndola, misma cara pero distinta personalidad, sin saber en qué momento su cabeza se apoyó en los pies de la hermosa diosa suspiro cansada, de golpe sintió un ruido, al voltearse no vio a nadie. Cerró los ojos y nuevamente el ruido hizo acto de presencia, algo, asustada se paró.

Miro a todos lados y no encontró a nadie retrocedió hasta que su espalda golpeo con la estatua, dejá vú, sentía movimientos cada vez más fuertes cerca de ella el ruido cada vez se acercaba más hasta que de golpe paro, una suave brisa meció las hojas del lugar dándole un toque más macabro.

Jamás sintió esa presión en su pecho, como que le faltaba el aire, cayó al piso de rodillas sujetándose el pecho, mientras tenía la boca abierta tratando de respirar, trato de entender que pasaba, de golpe esa presión se retiró, levanto la cabeza y vio una cabeza anaranjada, con temor y con el cuerpo temblando pudo notar que se trataba de un niño, un niño de uno seis años, el cual vestía con ropa de seda de color verde oscuro, una cabellera naranja muy familiar a la de su esposo, pero los ojos del niño eran suyos, ese color plata era inconfundible, esa mirada y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba era su marca ahí, aterrada intento pararse, pero el niño como apareció se esfumo entre la maleza.

Asustada y con el cuerpo temblando, se paró como pudo y fue tras el niño, se guiaba por la suave risa del infante, el cual parecía que estaba por todos lados, por un momento creyó estar loca, su cabeza daba vueltas y un dolor en la sien le avisaba de una muy próxima jaqueca.

Cuando creyó haberlo perdido de visto noto que él, la miraba con esos inocentes ojos.

-¿Q-quien eres…?-dejó la pregunta a medias porque el niño señalo algo detrás de ella, algo asustada voltio pero no vio nada, cuando volvió a ver al niño este ya no estaba, confundida volvió a girar pero un grito escapo de sus labios al ver una criatura con una forma extraña de color negro, la cual poseía un rostro blanco, o mejor dicho una máscara blanca. Y unos terroríficos ojos amarillos, la miraba como si fuese la mejor carne, la criatura abrió un poco la boca y dejo que algo de saliva pasara por esos enormes dientes, aterrándola más-_corre_-susurro su conciencia y sin dudarlo lo hizo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, la maleza y su kimono no le ayudaba, como podía se quitaba algunas capas y las iba tirando, a medida que se quitaba las prendas se sentía más ligera, llegó hasta el punto de quedar solo con una yukata fina de color blanca.

Esa cosa, sea lo que fuese, corría muy rápido, hasta creyó que estaba jugando con ella. Como si quisiera _cazarla_, peor antes se divertía con la presa. Cayó en varias ocasiones pero como podía se levantaba. Tenía miedo, ¡no!, estaba en pánico sea lo que fuese esa cosa la quería muerta, esquivo otro ataque como pudo, por un momento creyó perderla, pero la criatura salto de la nada haciéndola caer y golpear su cabeza, provocando el sangrado lo vio acercarse de forma lenta, la _presa_ era segura.

Con lágrimas en los ojos vio cómo se acercaba y comenzaba a abrir la boca, su destino ya estaba marcado, cerró los ojos y espero, espero hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por un desgarrador grito, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una hakana negra de seda, al levantar la vista vio la espalda ancha de su esposo, sin saber si sentir alivio o no se permitió cerrar los ojos, el dolor de cabeza cada vez era peor, de momentos escuchaba los gritos de la criatura hasta ya no escuchar nada, más que murmullos lejanos, sintió su cuerpo ser elevado, entre abrió los ojos y noto a su esposo con la mirada fija al frente, su ceño fruncido muy marcado, de alguna forma se sentía segura y se permitió descansar.

Había llegado justo a tiempo, de solo pensar que hubiese tardado un poco más, las cosas no habrían salido como salieron. Molesto por la violación del tratado y el ataque a su mujer, juró tomar las medidas necesarias como venganza, la miro descansar entre sus brazos, aliviado, solo el golpe en la cabeza daba señal como única herida, pero de todas formas el curandero la revisaría.

Sus hombres se dedicaron a recorrer la zona, hasta que su mejor amigo se presentó frente a él.

-No sé de donde salieron, pero estos infelices pagaran por esto-comunico a su señor- ten, pónselo-extendió parte del atuendo de su esposa-lo encontré en varias parte del bosque, como si lo tiro mientras huía-comunico, sin darse cuenta que el peli naranjo se enojaba aún más.

-Averigua todo Renji, quiero saber cómo demonios entraron, quien carajos tenía que hacer la guardia y quiero que te pegues a mi mujer si no estoy cerca-ordeno molesto.

-Entendido-respondió, coloco el kimono sobre el cuerpo de su señora y se retiró.

Mientras el peli naranjo se iba rumbo al palacio con una mal herida peli naranja, la miro para asegurarse que se encontraba descansando, cuando su duda fue aclarada continuo con el camino, haciendo una promesa.

Vengarse por ese ataque.


	8. Hollow

Hollow

Cansada, adolorida y muy mareada. Así fue como se despertó la joven peli naranja. Como pudo se sentó, y deseo no hacerlo, su cabeza dama mil vueltas.

Una punzada le dio justo en la cien, la que la obligo a llevar su mano al lugar afectado, sorprendida notó que tenía una venda en su cabeza, con cuidado se tocó, miro sus manos y vio algunos raspones. Asustada levanto las suaves frazadas y vio el resto de su cuerpo. Moretones y algunos cortes en sus muslos, costados y rodillas.

Alarmada quiso pararse, pero un fuerte mareo la retuvo.

-Mi señora-la llamo la pelinegra entre lágrimas.

-T-Tatsuki-chan-nombro con un voz rasposa-¿Qué me…?-quiso preguntar mientras se sentaba pero se tuvo que sostener de algo o alguien, ya que se mareo.

-Tranquila está a salvo ahora-respondió mientras una traviesa lágrima se deslizaba por la pálida mejilla.

-¿Qué…?-pregunto confundida y luego todo vino de golpe, el niño, el ataque, cuando creyó que moriría y su esposo. ¡Su esposo! - Tatsuki-chan ¿Dónde está Ichigo? -pregunto alarmada tomándola de los hombros.

-Él está en su estudio, pero…-no pudo decir más porque ella salió corriendo del lugar-¡señora!-grito alarmada para ir tras ella.

Corrió tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo le permitió, varias veces tropezó he hizo el amague de caer pero no lo hizo, los pasillos se le volvieron eternos, varios guardias se sorprendieron al verla correr y cuando iban a sujetarla, ella ya se encontraba fuera de su rango. Una gran puerta de caoba asomaba por el pasillo, dándole el aviso de su destino. Abrió sin golpear ni tomarse la molestia de verificar que su esposo se encontraba solo.

-Ichigo-llamo al entrar corriendo, pero paro de golpe al ver a su esposo en la cabecera de la mesa, la cual estaba llena de personas con extraños kimonos negros y ahoris largas y blancas, con símbolos en la espala.

-¿Qué haces haca y no descansando?- regaño mientras se paraba he iba por ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto aturdida, varios segundos más tarde recordó-el niño-dijo mirando como su esposo se frenaba.

-¿Qué niño?-pregunto algo temeroso, si su mujer esperaba a su heredero, y por culpa del ataque lo perdió. Que los dioses se apiadaran del mundo. Increíblemente ese fue el pensamiento general en el estudio.

-Él que estaba conmigo, al lado de la estatua, yo estaba ahí y él apareció de la nada, lo seguí y luego esa cosa-hablaba muy rápido, el peli naranjo la tomo de los hombros al verla algo mareada-el niño estaba ahí-dijo mirando directamente los ojos chocolate-esa cosa apareció y no lo vi más, hay que ir por él-ordeno.

-Mi señora-llamo un joven de pelo largo y blanco, piel clara, ojos color marrón-nos informaron que solo estaba usted en el lugar-menciono acercándose a la joven.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida con el hombre.

-Perdón no me presente, soy Ukitake Jyuushirou, capitán de la 13ª división-se presentó mientras le daba una reverencia.

-Orihime Inoue-respondió automáticamente, pero el gruñido de su esposo la obligo a verlo.

-Orihime Kurosaki-corrigió el peli naranjo.

-Ese no es el punto-menciono ella, se un movimiento algo brusco se apartó de su esposo y miro a cada uno de ellos-ahí conmigo y esa cosa había un niño, deben ir por él-ordeno molesta, pero todos ahí la ignoraron.

-No había nadie, además de ti y ese hollow-menciono-solo estaban ustedes y en ser el caso de que si había alguien con ustedes ya no debe existir-comunico serio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Lo que Ichigo-sama quiere decir que el hollow ya debió haberse hecho cargo del niño antes que ir por usted-intento explicar el peli blanco.

-¿Hacerse cargo?, ¿hollow?-pregunto confundida.

-La criatura que la ataco Kurosaki-sama es un espíritu maligno, al cual se le llama Hollow, son, o fueron almas de personas a las cuales luego de morir, al no encontrar la paz, o se quedaron con el fin de cuidar a un ser amado, se fueron convirtiendo en espíritus obsesivos con las personas que los olvidaron-comento un joven de pelo blanco, estatura baja, ojos azules como el cielo.

-No entiendo-susurro confundida.

-Señora los Hollow, antes de convertirse en eso, siendo espíritus, atacan a las personas que quieren lastimar al ser amado que protegen, sin darse cuenta que pasan a convertirse en asesinos, con tal de protegerlos, poco a poco el alma se va perdiendo, y las emociones con ello, dejándolo vacíos-menciono el peli blanco.

-No solo sus emociones se pierden si no su forma humana, convirtiéndose de a poco en lo que la ataco-comunico un hombre de pelo café, ojos de color marrón claro, un peinado hacia atrás dejando un flequillo sobre la frente-me presento señora, soy Aizen Sousuke- mencionó mientras le sonreía de forma amistosa.

-Si pero-miro a su esposo con duda-¿Qué le pudo hacer ese hollow al niño?-pregunto algo confundida-dijeron que solo ataca espíritus, y el niño es humano-recalco.

-Los hollow no distinguen eso señora, si sienten que el alma del niño era fuerte o sabrosa para ellos los atacas-comunico un joven de pelo gris corto, piel clara, el color de ojos no se veía ya que los mantenía cerrados- me presento señora soy Ichimaru Gin-anuncio inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Atacan?-susurro asustada- entonces el niño está herido, hay que ir por el-pidió mirando a su esposo.

-Ya es tarde mujer-susurro mirando a otro lado, con algo de culpa, salvo a su esposa a costa de un niño, los puños se cerraron con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto asustada por la respuesta.

-El niño ya debe estar muerto-menciono un hombre alto, con pelo en punta, delas cuales tenía como cascabeles, un parche en el ojo y sonrisa macabra.

-Zaraki, ten más modales cuando te dirijas a mi esposa-ordeno molesto el peli naranjo, al notar como temblaba su mujer a su lado, suspiro para luego mirar a su esposa, pero valla la sorpresa al verla llorar, frunció el ceño, no había cosa que le molestara más que verla llorar- escucha mujer, eso es inevitable, por años venimos peleando con esas cosas para evitar estas muertes, mi abuelo Yamamoto, lo ha hecho desde siglos, luego mi padre y ahora yo, claro que después lo harán nuestros hijos-anuncio seguro y más tranquilo al saber que su heredero no se perdió.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?-le pregunto enojada-ese niño está muerto-lloro con más ganas-y no pude… yo tenía…-sentía que el aire le faltaba, callo arrodillada y se abraso a ella misma-yo fui su asesina-susurro mientras se mecía.

-No mujer-intento calmarla si bien las palabras no eran lo suyo, necesitaba sacarle ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

-Fue mi culpa-susurro ida.

_En el claro de un bosque, una figura de un niño se presentaba frente a ella, a pesar de que el niño se encontraba dándole la espalda, ella noto con claridad el pelo naranja del infante, un alivio cubrió su pecho al verlos sano, quiso pararse he ir por él, pero no pudo moverse._

_-¿Qué me pasa?- pregunto asustada al sentir su cuerpo duro, alarmada quiso llamar al niño pero este ya no se encontraba, se intentó mover, pero una mancha negra llamo su atención-no-susurro bajo al ver esa criatura nuevamente se acercaba a ella, al tenerla cerca noto algo distinto-no es la misma-susurro al verla mejor._

_Efectivamente era distinta, su tamaño era más grande, su máscara era distinta, pero lo que si era igual eran sus ojos, llenos de frialdad._

_-Viniste de muy lejos-hablo la criatura mirándola fijamente, la voz metalizada de la criatura hizo que el bello de su piel se erizara._

_\- ¿D-disculpa? -susurro bajito._

_-No eres de esta época, ¿Por qué estás aquí? -pregunto interesado acercándose un poco._

_-No lo sé-dijo más para ella misma para la criatura._

_-Vuelve a tú época antes que la guerra acabe contigo-advirtió para voltearse._

_-¡Espera!-grito intentando pararse-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?, ¿Dónde está el niño?-pregunto confundida._

_-Tú no eres de aquí, tú alma no debería estar en la tierra-menciono dándose la vuelta-el niño no existe aún, de ti depende su existencia-anuncio volviendo a girar su cuerpo para irse._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto, para parase he intentar seguirlo._

_-Pregúntaselo a la hechicera-menciono sin voltear-una cosa más, cuando despiertes de tú sueño, será un honor servirte, princesa-anuncio desapareciendo de su vista._

_-¡Espera!-grito, pero ya no estaba._

-Orihime-grito su esposo tratando de traerla en sí, de golpe ella se desmayó y empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido.

-Ichigo-susurro.

-Maldición-susurro abrazándola-¿Qué demonios paso?-pregunto viéndola fijo.

Ella noto que los capitanes se encontraban alrededor de ellos dos, algo sonrojado quiso enderezarse pero su esposo se negaba a soltarla.

-Al parecer ya despertaste ese poder-menciono la hechicera entrando a la habitación.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto el peli naranjo.

-Mi señora- llamo mientras se acercaba.

-El niño no existe Hana-chan-le comunico mientras la abrazaba, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Lo mejor es llevarla a descansar-propuso el peli blanco.

-Sígame señora-pidió ayudándola a caminar, para llevarla a sus aposentos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto el peli negro.

-No lo sé-susurro el peli naranjo-tendré que hablar con la hechicera-menciono más para él mismo, que para ellos-sigamos con la reunión-pidió.

-Cálmese señora-pidió al verla caminar de un lado a otro.

-No lo entiendes Hana-chan, esa cosa se presentó ante mí-comunico entre emocionada y aterrada.

-Mi señora los hollows no hablan-informo.

-Pues este sí y me llamo de princesa, y que sería un honor servirme, cuando despertara, y que el niño-callo un segundo-dijo que de mi dependía si existía-susurro parando de golpe y se giró-Hana-chan el niño era mío-sonrió, para luego ir a los brazos de una confundida mujer.

-Mi señora está claro que el tiempo y espacio, a usted no le afecta, pero a nosotros si-intento explicar-vera, usted puede ver lo que pasara antes de tiempo y eso es…

-Una locura-termino la frase.

-¡No!, una bendición- corrigió para tomarla de los hombros-que usted este aquí ahora solo quiere decir, que algo grande se avecina-murmuro.

-La criatura me aviso de una guerra-comunico, sentándose al lado de la hechicera.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto alarmada.

-Que la criatura aviso de una guerra, y que si yo no volvía antes a mi tiempo, desapareceré con la llegada de la guerra-comunico.

-Oh por los dioses-susurro asustada, mientras cubría su boca-él señor debe saber esto-comunico.

-¡No!-pidió, mientras se paraba para detenerla-deja que hable con ese hollow nuevamente para saber más-rogó.

-Lo siento pero no puedo-suspiro dolida-si algo le pasa-dejo la frase en el aire.

-Estaré bien-intento calmarla-necesitamos información-rogó.

-Lo pensare-propuso-debe descansar-propuso, para levantarse he irse.

Recorrió calma y lo más tranquila posible, tratando de arreglar el dilema de su mente.

-Hechicera-llamo el peli naranjo- ven-pidió

-Mi señor-respondió entrando al despacho.

-Seré rápido-anuncio sentándose-el ataque fue bien planeado, además creemos que es una advertencia-comunico.

-¿Advertencia?-pregunto sin entender.

-La guerra-sentencio mirándola fijo.

-P-pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Mi esposa-respondió-ella es la portadora de mi heredero, y tú bien sabes el mal que padezco, un hijo mío sería tan o más fuerte que yo y eso no sería algo que le gustase a nuestros enemigos-comunico, de pronto notó el silencio de la hechicera-¿pasa algo?-pregunto alarmado al verla pálida.

-Mi señor tenemos un gran problema-comunico-perdóneme mi señora-pensó con dolor.

-Bien no hay nadie-murmuro bajo la peli naranja al ver que los pasillos efectivamente estaban vacío -andando-murmuro

Lo que no vio fue una mancha negra moverse entre las sombras, la cual seguía cada uno de sus pasos. La siguió hasta llegar al principio del bosque, el cual se encontraba muy silencioso, la vio titubear, pero luego la vio continuar el camino.

-¿A dónde va?-pensó el desconocido.

Los largos arboles ocultaban la luna, impidiendo que la hermosa luz la alumbrara, dejando el bosque aún más oscuro. Noto que freno su andar de golpe, con cuidado se escondió tras el árbol para no ser visto.

Se asomó despacio y lo que vio lo dejo congelado. Frente a ella se encontraba una criatura blanca en cuatro patas, bastante grande para ser una pantera o león, las patas eran negras, mientras los ojos eran azules, los cuales estaban mirando fijamente a la peli naranja, la cual lo miraba con adoración, estaba claro que su señora no sabía con quién estaba enfrentada.

-Señora-anuncio colocándose frente a ella, la cual estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-Renji-kun-llamo algo confundida.

-Vuelva al palacio y pida refuerzos-pidió, no era estúpido, no conocía a nadie que pudiera contra un adjucha, el cual lo miraba con odio.

-Renji-kun él no nos hará daño-pidió ella mientras se colocaba frente a él-por favor vino a hablar conmigo-pidió.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto confundido-señora ellos no hablan-recrimino.

-Pues él si-defendió frunciendo el ceño-verdad-dijo mirando a la pantera blanca, la cual se mantuvo callada.

-Es una locura-menciono el peli rojo, cuando fue a tomarla la pantera gruño, se agacho y sus orejas bajaron, en clara muestra de advertencia.

-No la toques-rugió molesto, dejando sorprendido al peli rojo.

-Ves-menciono, aprovechando el shock del soldado se acercó a la pantera y se colocó a su lado, para mirar al peli rojo, el cual ya estaba pálido.

-A-aléjese de esa cosa-pidió en un ruego.

-No lo llames así, tiene nombre-regaño.

-¿Nombre?-pregunto sorprendido, ante la inocencia de su señora.

-Su nombre es Grimmjow-kun-anuncio sonriendo- es una linda pantera-menciono mientras abrazaba a la "pantera", la cual no despegaba sus ojos de él.

-Eso no es una pantera mi señora-corrigió- eso es un adjucha, una evolución de los Menos gigantes-susurro- ¿Qué demonios hace acá?- pregunto para él mismo.

-¿Menos gigantes?-pregunto, mientras se paraba.

-Son hollow evolucionados, los cuales se alimentan entre sí, él, es la evolución de los Menos gigantes, los cuales al evolucionar son llamados adjuchas-comunico, notando como su señora quedaba pálida de golpe.

-No puede ser-susurro miro a la pantera, la cual la miraba también, extrañamente no sintió miedo ni terror, solo angustia.

-Señora venga conmigo-pidió estirando la mano.

-Hazle caso mujer-intervino una tercera vos.

-Ichigo-susurro al verlo, pero no solo él, sino todos los capitanes que vio esa tarde y la hechicera.


	9. negociación

Negociación.

Nadie se atrevía a mover un solo musculo. Asustados de atacar al adjuchas, por temor a dañar a la señora. Todos excepto el pelinaranjo, que no dudo ni un segundo en atacar a la criatura, separándola de su esposa.

-Infeliz-rugió el peli naranjo - te atreves atacar a mi mujer- recrimino colocándose como escudo, con intención de protegerla – Renji toma a mi mujer y llévatela de aquí – ordeno sacando su zanpakuto.

-Si – respondió, atrapando a la peli naranja y llevándosela sobre su hombro.

-Renji-san tenemos que volver – ordeno asustada – él no es malo, él solo quiere hablar conmigo-contó con la esperanza de hacerlo retroceder.

-Mi señora tengo órdenes y no podre obedecerla-informo, decidido de cumplir con su deber.

Desesperada, la peli naranja intentaba idear un plan para ayudar a esa enorme pantera, lo que no conto fue que una gran explosión se provocara muy cerca de ellos, mandándolos a volar.

Era tan fuerte la explosión que las ráfagas de viento hicieron que ambos se separaran, el peli rojo trato de sujetar a su señora pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo impacto con varios árboles. Cuando dejo de rodar e impactar con árboles y otras cosas, se levantó dolorido y desorientado. Alarmado al no ver a su señora comenzó a buscarla, rogando internamente que no tuviera un solo rasguño.

Por momento perdió la conciencia, lo último que recordó fue que su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo y rodo dándose de lleno contra un árbol. No mentiría el dolor era insoportable, busco a su compañero, pero no lo encontró, como pudo se paró para buscarlo, pero se encontraba con la incertidumbre de que dirección debería tomar. Ya que desconocía por donde habría volado.

Miro a los lados sin saber qué camino tomar, hasta que vio por encima de los árboles a la pantera, la cual estaba muy mal herida, asustada y sin importarle el dolor, se dirigió rumbo al campo de batalla.

-Te atreves atacar a mi mujer- acuso furioso.

-No olí tú apestoso aroma en ella, debe ser solo de nombre- respondió luego de escupir sangre.

-Infeliz-respondió, levanto su zampakuto y le proporciono dos graves cortes más, a su ya malherido cuerpo- ¿por qué estas tras mi mujer? -pregunto molesto, pudo matarlo, pero necesitaba saber por qué la seguían.

-Te crees el dueño de esa muchacha, pero solo eres un peón- se defendió y trato de levantarse, sus piernas temblaban, sus heridas ardían, su vista cada vez más borrosa-eres igual a ese hombre que se creen dueños de todos-acuso, tratando de dar unos torpes pasos-yo la protegeré de ustedes-susurro para luego escupir sangre, su vista estaba en el suelo, incapaz de siquiera levantarla para enfrentarlo.

-No puedes ni mantenerte en pie y dices que quieres protegerla de mí, su esposo-recrimino mirándolo desde arriba con el ceño marcado-basura-escupió proporcionándoles una patada mandándolo a volar.

-ja- se rio mientras trataba nuevamente pararse-me lo dice el sujeto que la ve como un misero pedazo de carne, el cual solo puede servirle para satisfacerse y darle descendencia-acuso- no amigo aquí él basura es otra persona-respondió mientras lo miraba fijo-ese honor es solo tuyo-menciono mientras se reía, sentía su cuerpo fallarle, pero antes de perderse en la oscuridad, pudo ver al pelinaranjo levantar su arma y detrás una cabellera naranja larga-princesa-susurro mientras se desmayaba.

-Muere-sentencio en pelinaranjo, mientras bajaba su espada, el ataque paso a varios centímetros de la pantera, la cual se encontraba inconsciente-maldita sea mujer-rugió furioso-intentas que te mate-acuso mientras se acercaba, pero algo lo detuvo, la mirada gris.

-No lo tocaras, tú ni nadie-advirtió sin importarle que el hombre frente a ella podría matarla de un solo golpe.

-Apártate-ordeno mientras la hacía a un lado y volvía a levantar su zampakuto.

-No-grito mientras lo abrazaba por detrás-por favor no lo lastimes más-rogó.

-Esta basura me desafío y te atacó-recordó mientras la miraba de costado- ¿y quieres que le perdone la vida? -pregunto incrédulo.

-Él no me ataco, él me salvo-informo, pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas-él no es malo, por favor perdónale la vida-volvió a rogar con la esperanza que la escuchara, pero fue demasiado ingenua.

-Mantengan a la señora atrás y a salvo-ordeno.

Varios capitanes la agarraron y apartaron del peli naranjo, sin importar que ella llorara y rogara por la vida de la pantera, la cual estaba inconsciente.

-No lo hagas-le grito llorando-por favor-rogó, pero al verlo levantar el arma contra el animal, algo en su interior se rompió, una furia sin explicación surgió de ella- ¡no! -grito cerrando fuertemente los ojos sin ver lo que había provocado, al no escuchar nada decidió abrir lentamente sus plateados ojos y ver, al igual que el resto, un escudo naranja protegiendo a la pantera del potente ataque de su esposo.

Asombrados por dos razones, la primera ver ese escudo invocado de su señora, y lo segundo que fue capaz de soportar el ataque del emperador, asustados miraron al joven, el cual estaba estático, pero de la nada comenzó a reírse fuerte asustando a los presentes, se giró y encaro a su mujer.

-Sabía que no me decepcionarías-menciono acercándose, se arrodillo y tomo el rostro de una temblorosa peli naranja- ¿qué más me ocultaras? -pregunto, pero sabía que ella no podría responder, al verla asustada, comprendió que no supo cómo lo hizo.

-Señor ¿que hacemos con el adjunta? -pregunto Aizen.

-Mátenlo-sentencio sin apartar la vista de su mujer, la cual, al escuchar esas palabras, reacciono.

-No lo toquen-ordeno, causando que varios se detuvieran-por favor-le rogó al peli naranjo.

\- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a negociar por él? -quiso ver hasta donde llegaba ella por esa cosa.

Pero lo que no sabía era que ella estaba dispuesta a todo por ese animal, y si algo podría jactarse ahora era de su inteligencia.

-P-puedo ayudarte en los temas del palacio-menciono.

-Esas son tus obligaciones como emperatriz-menciono sonriéndole, al parecer nadie le informo sus deberes.

-P-pero puedo ayudarte en el papeleo y-yo soy buena en matemáticas y p-puedo ayudarte en, en -no sabía que decirle, miro a todos lados tratando de ver en que podía servirle contra él, hasta que lo vio-puedo ayudarte con los métodos de medicina, se muchos, en mi mundo ayudaba a…-no podía decirle de su versión futura- en un hospital en mi mundo y se mucho que te servirá en tú gente-era ayudante en una clínica, se métodos de cura y, y …- sus ojos buscaban algún otra ayuda- y podre ayudarte a mejorar los comercios con otros reinos-menciono desesperada por salvar a ambos.

-Interesante-susurro, la miro por unos largos minutos, y no podía creer lo osada que podía llegar a ser, pero el hecho de tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado le parecía fasinante- tenemos un trato-menciono mientras se paraba-a partir de ahora cumplirás tus deberes de emperatriz y serás mi consejera en la corte, sin mencionar que ayudaras a "relacionarnos mejor" con los otros reinos-informo con voz fuerte sin despegar la vista de ella-cumple con esas ordenes y esa cosa vive-menciono señalando a la pobre pantera.

-B-bien-menciono viéndolo fijo-no te fallara Grimmjow-pensó.

-Mi señor con todo respeto-menciono el peli café- mantener a ese ser con vida y más cerca de la emperatriz sería peligroso-menciono.

-Insinúas ¿que no podre proteger a mi mujer?-pregunto molesto.

-jamás me atrevería majestad, pero no podemos olvidar lo que es esa cosa-intento razonar con él.

-Mi mujer a partir de ahora será mi sombra por lo cual, estará vigilada por mí, en cuanto a eso-señalo a la pantera- será encerrada hasta que sepa sus planes-ordeno a los demás que llevará a la pantera a una celda.

Lo que los soldados no sabían era como atravesar el escudo de la emperatriz.

-Mi señor el escudo sigue activado y no podemos entrar en el además….

-Mujer quita ese escudo, tú mascota será salvada, y no la matare siempre y cuando cumplas con lo acordado- amenazo.

-E-es que no sé cómo lo convoque, muchos menos como sacarlo-confeso apenada.

-Estas diciendo ¿que lo hiciste sin saber cómo? - pregunto con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-S-si-susurro- pero lo intentare-menciono parándose y dirigiéndose al escudo, con cuidado lo toco y pudo notar que era cálido, su mano traspaso sin problemas el perfecto escudo, al entrar en la cúpula, no solo noto que era cálido, si no que le daba paz y una tranquilidad que hacia mucho no experimentaba, cerro los ojos y sin saber porque el escudo desapareció, y con ella su paz y tranquilidad.

-Muévanse- ordenó molesto al verlos parados sin hacer nada-llévenlo al calabazo hasta que se cura-ordeno.

-Dijiste que no lo lastimarías-recrimino molesta y no dudo en abrazar a la pantera.

-Dije que no lo mataría, siempre y cuando tú cumplas con lo acordado, cumple y él vive-señalo a la criatura.

Estaba furiosa, debía ser la asistente perfecta del emperador si quería que la pantera viviera, y ella también. Solo esperaba que su nuevo trabajo

No sean tan malo. Con ese pensamiento siguió a los capitanes y a su nuevo jefe, el emperador, su esposo.


End file.
